Sentimientos
by roge530
Summary: Que pasaria si Blitzcrank quiere aprender que es amar pero Viktor no sabe como explicarselo, averigualo en este Fic
1. Capitulo 1: El comienzo

**Hola a todos, les presento mi primer Fic de romance, los capitulos seran algo largos pues dependera que tan emocionante se ponga ya que no me gusta cortar la accion x-x, bueno les dejo con esta advertencia: League of Legends y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games y los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

Sentimientos

Un día más en la grieta del invocador, otra pelea más, a Veigar le encantaba poder destruir a sus oponentes. Su contrincante era Viktor el Heraldo mecánico, sabía que sería un rival digno del maestro del mal, ambos tenían un buen equipo Garen top, Jarvan IV en la jungla y en bot estaba Quinn y Lulú, en cambió Viktor tenia a Cho´gath top, Skarner en la jungla y en bot Kow´Maw y Vel´Koz, todos contaban su aspecto mecánico y Viktor con su skin de Creador.

Veigar sabía que el equipo enemigo eran invocadores amigos por lo cual tendrían mejor organización pero Garen presumía que su invocador y el eran los mejores así que no perderían, Veigar le ignoro y se dirigió a comprar, camino a la línea para encontrarse con su rival. Viktor le saludo cordialmente y le deseo una buena partida antes de reírse egocéntricamente, Veigar solo le correspondió el saludo y comenzó a farmear.

Pasaron 10 minutos y ambos seguían farmeado, ninguno había tocado al otro pero esa calma no duraría mucho, Jarvan aviso que gankearia mid por lo cual Veigar tendría que ir a comprar y regresar a la línea para acabar con Viktor, así que comenzó a recalear después de haber pusheado la línea para no perder mucho farm, Viktor aprovechando que su rival se fue a comprar e hizo lo mismo.

Jarvan ya estaba en el arbusto esperando a que Viktor apareciera, Veigar regreso a la línea con un hechizo de tele transportación y siguió farmeando, Viktor no tardó en aparecer lanzando su Rayo de la muerte (E) el cual alcanzo a pegarle a Veigar, Jarvan se lanzó aprisionándolo con su Cataclismo (R), Veigar sabiendo que flashearia lo stuneo con su Horizonte de sucesos (E), usaría su combo de Materia Oscura (W) y Ataque Maligno (Q) para finalizarlo con su Estallido Primordial (R), pero antes de que casteara su Ataque Maligno (Q) sintió un aguijón golpeándolo y levantándolo suprimiéndole, Skarner había usado su Empalar (R) con Veigar para arrastrarlo al rio donde Kow´Maw y Vel´Koz se acercaban pues Quinn y Lulú habían regresado a comprar después de haber pusheado, no llegarían a tiempo para salvar al maestro del mal, Jarvan seguía peleando con Viktor hasta que este aprovecho y le encerró en Campo Gravitatorio (W) y los debilito con su Rayo de la Muerte (E) para escapar, mientras en el rio un arbusto se empezó a iluminar y de la nada un hombre con una espada salió gritando "Demacia" lanzándose a Kow´Maw, Veigar que salió del Emparar (R) de Skarner uso Horizonte de Sucesos (E) para neutralizar a Vel´Koz y Skarner para ayudar a Garen, uso su Materia Oscura (W) y su Ataque Maligno (Q) contra Kow´Maw y Garen uso Justicia Demaciana para acabarlo, Veigar con sus habilidades en enfriamiento y Garen con menos de la mitad de vida siguieron contra Vel´Koz y Skarner pero para su mala suerte Cho´gath estaba tele transportándose también, Garen se lanzó contra Vel´Koz dejándole bajo de vida para después morir por el Estallido Primordial (R) de Veigar, estaban a merced de estos dos seres del Vacío, Cho´gath levanto a Veigar con su Ruptura (Q) y lo silencio con Grito Salvaje (W), era el fin estaba a menos de 300 de vida y Cho´gath lo iba a devorar, hasta que escucho Enormizar, Cho'gath se levantó ligeramente del suelo y Veigar estaba del tamaño de Cho´gath, con sus habilidades de vuelta utilizo su combo para dejarle bajo de vida, Quinn de seguido ulteo dejando a Valor en el campo, se lanzó contra el Terror del Vacío, pegándole y finalizándole con una lluvia de flechas, al finalizar esta empezó a perseguir a Skarner para salvar a Garen, el yordle se salvó por poco de ser comido y su salvadora no tardó en aparecer, Lulú había usado Enormamiento (R), ella lo abrazo y le dijo al odio

-Ten más cuidado a la próxima- Veigar solo le correspondió el abrazo y se soltó

-Tenemos que seguir luchando ahí que estar atentos- Lulú con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asintió con la cabeza

Pero sin darse cuenta Viktor los observaba, usando su Campo Gravitatorio (W) los aprisiono y usando su Rayo de la Muerte (E) dejo a Lulú y Veigar a nada de vida, Viktor se acercó lentamente riendo, Lulú volteo a verlo y Pix se puso alado de Veigar dándole un escudo y un boost de velocidad para que este huyera, ambos empezaron a correr hacia su jungla pero Veigar se adelantó más por la ayuda de Lulú, Viktor uso Fantasma para alcanzarlos pero solo llego hasta Lulú, uso su Transferencia de Potencia (Q) para matarla y alcanzar a Veigar, pero Veigar ya estaba en la su base. El anunciador comento el asesinato de Lulú, Veigar sintió una apuñalada a su corazón, sabía que no pudo salvarla por la falta de mana

Lleno de ira tomo sus objetos y se dirigió otra vez a la línea, al ver a Viktor no dudo en usar su Ataque Maligno (Q) pero un minion se atravesó comiéndose parte del daño, Viktor volvió a reír y comenzó a hablar.

-Acaso el pequeño yordle se enojó porque mate a su novia- Viktor siguió riendo

-No te metas con ella- grito Veigar mientras usaba su Materia Oscura (W)

-Así que no lo niegas, bueno esto no durara mucho- Viktor uso su Rayo de la Muerte (E) para acabar con la oleada de minions y acercarse a Veigar

Veigar correspondió con su combo pero sin darse cuenta que Viktor se le adelanto y uso su Campo Gravitatorio (W) quedando ambos stuneados frente a frente, Veigar mas enojado de lo normal volvió a usar sus habilidades pero Viktor lograba esquivarlas y absorberlas con el escudo de su Transferencia de Potencia (Q), se limitó a reír hasta que Veigar le grito

-Deja de reírte- Viktor se calmó y le correspondió

-Que pasa pequeño yordle, te controlan tus emociones-

-¿Qué dices?! Yo...yo... yo solo quiero acabar contigo y ganar esto- Dijo Veigar con un tono de nerviosismo

-Vamos Veigar, yo sé que no es ese tu propósito hay algo mas-

-Pero que tanto dices, ya cállate- Veigar uso su combo una vez más, pero esta vez atino todo

-Te espero al final de todo esto Veigar- Fueron las últimas palabras antes de que Veigar usara su Estallido Primordial (R)

Viktor murió y Garen que ya había tirado su torre, bajo con Veigar para tirar mid junto con Jarvan, al tirar dos torres bajaron al dragón para asesinarlo y ayudar a bot.

Veigar regreso a comprar antes de ayudar a bot y en ese momento se encontró con Lulú

-Veigar que paso allá, te note molesto, más de lo normal-

-Solo hacia lo que tenía que hacer, acabar con él y tumbar sus torres- Dijo Veigar secamente

-Oh bueno, vamos de una vez a bot para acabar esa torre- Dijo Lulú con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomo la mano de Veigar y se fueron corriendo

Veigar se sonrojo pero Lulú no lo noto gracias a su sombrero, llegaron a la línea y estaba todos esperando quien daba un paso en falso para atacar, Viktor vio como llego Veigar agarrado de la mano de Lulú y comenzó a reír, los demás empezaron a reír seguido sin razón alguna, Veigar se molestó mucho y le dijo a Garen y Jarvan que iniciaron, que él se encargaba de neutralizar a los demás, al escuchar el tono molesto del yordle los demacianos avanzaron contra Viktor.

Comenzó la pelea, Quinn le pega a todo que tuviera cerca, Lulú transformaba a Cho'gath de vez en cuando, mientas que Garen y Jarvan trataban de matar a Vel'Koz y Viktor, en ese momento todos quedaron muy juntos y antes de que Vel'Koz usara su combo, Veigar se le adelanto usando su combo pero guardando el ulti para Viktor, Jarvan aprovecho y lo mato, Skarner tenía paralizado a Garen pero Quinn le ayudo a liberarse, Viktor por su parte trataba de defenderse de los ataques constantes de Jarvan, cuando los pudo encerrarlos uso su Tormenta de Caos (R) para matarlos, Jarvan y Quinn cayeron al piso mientras Garen acababa con Skarner, Veigar y Lulú habían acabado con Kow´Maw y se intentaron acercar con Viktor pero esa tormenta era muy fuerte para ambos, Garen se quedó quieto y Viktor aprovecho para matarle, nadie sabía porque pero ya estaban solos, Viktor comenzó a reír y eso molesto a Veigar, Viktor se ocultó de vuelta en el arbusto y preparo su Campo Gravitatorio (W), Veigar cayo dentro de él y Lulú uso su escudo para protegerle de la Transferencia de Poder (Q) de Viktor y dejándole a merced del Rayo de la Muerte (E), Veigar débil uso devuelta su combo aprovechando que Viktor se había transformado en un animalito gracias a Lulú, pero Viktor alcanzo a tirar flash para darle tiempo de usar el zhonya para evitar el Estallido Primordial (R) de Veigar después uso Fantasma para huir.

Veigar se quedó quieto y golpeo el suelo con su báculo, un aura empezó a rodearlo, estaba baqueando, Lulú hizo lo mismo y se regresaron, así duro toda la partida, sin Garen que se quedó quieto sin decir nada, pudieron ganar por un descuido en el Barón por parte de Vel´Koz que no tenía visión por lo cual su equipo murió, dándole el bufo del Barón y la victoria al equipo de Veigar.

Entrando a la sala de invocación Veigar sintió una mano en su hombro, era la de Viktor.

-Veigar ven a hablar conmigo- Veigar solo se quedó quieto sin verlo

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- Viktor solo suspiro

-No te estoy diciendo si quieres, tengo que hablar contigo de algo urgente- Veigar refunfuño y acepto, se alejaron algo de la multitud y comenzaron a hablar

-Que es tan urgente que me necesitas Heraldo Mecánico-

-Como sabrás, yo alguna vez fui humano y tuve sentimientos, pero mi Blitzcrank siempre me está preguntando acerca de los sentimientos ya que Orianna lo tiene intrigado con eso, además de que dice que muchos le molestan que harían una buena pareja y él no lo comprende, ahí es donde entras tu- Veigar confundido le responde

-Entonces quieres saber de sentimientos para explicarle a Blitzcrank todo eso… Creo que estas escogiendo al tipo equivocado, busca a otros que tengan pareja-

-Vamos Veigar, vi cómo te molestaste al ver que Lulú te salvo y tú no pudiste hacer algo, también cuando llegaron tomados de la mano y nos comenzamos a reírnos te lo tomaste personal y acabaron con casi todos- Veigar no creía lo que escuchaba, sabía que era verdadero

-Dame tiempo y te digo mi respuesta a tu oferta- Viktor se levantó y le respondió

-Te espero hasta esta tarde en mi laboratorio del Instituto- Veigar asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia su cuarto

Estaba pensando en lo que había hecho, no sabía porque le molesto el hecho de no poder salvar a Lulú, siguió caminando pensando hasta que se detuvo y volteo a ver dónde estaba, se encontraba en el jardín de los cuartos, en el algunos campeones se reunión a meditar o platicar pero ahí estaba ella, platicando con Teemo, a Veigar se le hizo raro verla hablando con Teemo pero él tenía que regresar a su cuarto a seguir pensando en que había pasado hasta que Lulú lo despertó de sus pensamientos

-Veigar, por fin ven tengo algo que decirte- Lulú tomo de su mano y lo sentó a su lado junto a Teemo

-¿Lulú que pasa?- Veigar pregunto con algo de seriedad y curiosidad

-Pues veras, como te vi platicando con Viktor pensé que son amigos, así que… quería ver si…-

-Si puedes invitar a Blitzcrank a nuestra fiesta- Teemo completo lo que iba a decir Lulú

-Entonces quieres que le diga a Viktor que me preste a Blitzcrank para ir a su fiesta…- Digo Veigar con algo de intriga

-Sí, pues estarán casi todos los yordles y algunos soportes, también ira Orianna junto con Sona y pues quería que estos dos robots se conocieran más- Dijo Lulú bastante emocionada

-Eso y el hecho de que necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a montar todo el sonido para Sona- Dijo Teemo con seriedad

-Bueno, eso también pero es más importante que hable con Orianna-

-Oh no me están invocando, nos vemos después- Se despide Teemo tras haber salido corriendo a la sala de invocación

-Adiós Teemo- Contestaron ambos yordles

-Bueno veré que puedo hacer- Veigar desvió su mirada

-Oye yo sé que tu podrás, sino…- Lulú se cortó un poco para pensar

-¿Si no que?-

-Pues puede que jamás podremos reunir a Blitzcrank y Orianna, ya que ella se ira a Piltover unos meses- Dijo Lulú algo triste

-Conseguiré que Blitzcrank esté aquí, no te preocupes- Digo Veigar volteándola a ver

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial Gracias!- Lulú lo abrazo pero este se soltó

-Bueno tengo que regresar a mi dormitorio, luego nos vemos- Veigar se retiró sonriendo y empezó a recordar que haría llegando, tomo el elevador, camino por el pasillo y abrió la puerta para recostarse a pensar en aquello que le dijo Viktor.

-Mmmm no se creo que no tiene la razón pero, le dije a Lulú que no se preocupara que le ayudaría con lo de Blitzcrank, me he metido en otra responsabilidad y en otra de las fiestas de Lulú y ¿no sé porque y como pero había aceptado?- Pensó un largo momento hasta que

-Oh no, realmente si me estoy preocupando por ella, creo… creo que lo mejor sería hablar con Viktor, talvez podamos aclarar un poco esto- Veigar se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo al laboratorio de Viktor

En cuestión de minutos estaba ahí, solo debía tocar la puerta y asegurarse que estuviera. Toco 3 veces y espero, no tardó mucho en abrirse y se dio cuenta de quien le abrió fue Blitzcrank

-Que pasa pequeño yordle- Dijo Blitz con su tono mecanizado y cuadrado

-Blitz vengo con Viktor, déjame pasar- dijo Veigar un poco acelerado

-Negativo, el Doctor Viktor no se encuentra, lo invocaron a pelear, regresa en media hora y pasaras- Blitzcrank al terminar cerró la puerta

Se quedó pensando que le estaría pasando, porque empieza a preocuparse por los demás, porque le interesa Lulú, porque le sonrió y le intento salvar. Varias dudas pasaron por su cabeza, tomo asiento en una banca del frente del laboratorio zaunita para esperar a Viktor.

 **Que tal les ha parecido, algo largo verdad, espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejarme sus review´s con mucho gusto los leere :)**


	2. Capitulo 2: La fiesta

**Hola que tal, aquí el segundo capitulo espero que les guste :D**

 **Advertencia: League of Legends y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games y los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

Pasó media hora y Veigar jugaba con la gema de su vara, hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos:

-Me alegra que vinieras- Dijo Viktor con cierto tono de alegría

-Solo vine porque no comprendo lo que me pasa- Veigar lo miro con los ojos

-Bueno, pasemos al laboratorio- Viktor camino a la puerta y toco 3 veces seguidas y 2 con calma, la puerta se abrió y ambos pasaron.

El lugar no se veía tan mal siendo un laboratorio zaunita, en las paredes se veían estanterías con libros y alguna pieza robótica, había pequeñas mesas con planos, un pizarrón al fondo y a su lado Blitzcrank en una especie de base con un medidor. Viktor tomo asiento en los sillones que había en el centro del laboratorio, alrededor de una televisión plana, Veigar se sentó enfrente de el para contarle todo lo sucedido mientras Viktor saco una tableta y de su bolsillo saco una pluma que apretando un botón encendió la tableta.

-Bueno, antes de que comiences te contare que también soy psicólogo, la mente fue algo que siempre me atrajo pero deseaba aprender a cómo mejorarla por lo cual me dedique más a las maquinas- Veigar solo levanto las cejas, pues le sorprendía que aquel científico estaba loco pero era bastante inteligente

-Está bien, pero no sé por dónde comenzar- Viktor empezó a anotar y le dijo sin mirarlo

-Comienza cuando dejamos de hablarnos y te fuiste- Veigar se rasco la nuca un poco

-Pues iba pensando en Lulú y lo que paso en aquella partida, ella me abrazo dentro de la partida cosa que era común y siempre la rechazaba pero se sintió reconfortante, también me quede pensando por qué explote de ira contra ti cuando la mataste y te burlaste, pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en el jardín de los apartamentos y me encontré con Lulú y Teemo- Viktor hizo un ademan para que se detuviera

-Espera entonces, cuando ella te abrazo después de haberte salvado de estar en la boca de Cho´gath te abrazo y tú lo correspondiste ¿te sentiste mucho mejor no?- Viktor se acomodó en su silla

-Pues algo así, pero jamás le había aceptado un abrazo a ella…-

-Bueno continúa con lo del jardín y el tejón satánico ese- Dijo Viktor anotando más cosas en su tableta

-Ellos estaban organizando una pequeña fiesta, me pidió que le ayudara con Blitzcrank pues él se encontraría "casualmente" con Orianna, Lulú quiere que ellos hablen y formen algo más que una amistad, incluso me dijo que me vio hablando contigo y pensó que somos amigos, acepte con ayudarle, cosa que hice sin pensar, después me despedí y me fui a mi apartamento para seguir pensando en que había pasado para llegar a la conclusión que empecé a preocuparme por Lulú y aun no sé porque-

-Bueno, por lo que me comentas y como actuaste en la partida anterior pues te está empezando a gustar-

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! Digo, estás loco pero no pensé que tanto, no… simplemente somos tan diferentes y no… no puede ser eso- Dijo Veigar sorprendido y rojo de la cara

-Vamos Veigar, conozco sus historias publicadas por la liga, ambos rechazados por la sociedad, con gran fuerza mágica, y pues el hecho de que buscas defenderla y ayudarle sin importar a lo que se enfrenten-

-Pues…no…simplemente no puedo, por mi culpa puedo herirla, pues haya en Noxus hay personas que me odian y si se enteran como hacerme daño… no, no quiero eso-

-Al menos lo aceptaste, pero Veigar eres un gran mago, derribas a Katarina, Cassiopea y Swain en línea fácilmente, deleteas a Draven y Talón con tu combo y a Darius lo dejas fuera de combate, no hay fuerza en Noxus que te pueda hacer frente- Dijo Viktor con un gran tono de seguridad

-Oye espera que dices, aun no te he dicho que me gusta o algo así, y pues sí, tienes razón con lo de Noxus y los campeones noxianos, nadie puede contra el Maestro del Mal-

-Vamos Veigar deja de mentirme, te gusta y punto-

-Eso ahora no importa, la fiesta de Lulú es en una hora y tengo que ir a ayudarla pero para eso necesito tu ayuda- Dijo Veigar mientras se levantaba

-Supongo que quieres que te preste a mi Blitzcrank ¿verdad?- Dijo Viktor mientras guardaba su tableta

-Si no te molesta…-

Viktor camino hacia donde estaba Blitzcrank y lo libero de su estación de carga

-Hey Blitz hoy acompañaras a Veigar, pórtate bien, no destruyas nada y regresa temprano, también hazle caso a lo que te pida Veigar excepto si treinta y tres en cualquier lugar- Digo Viktor mientras lo admiraba

-Entiendo Doctor Viktor, ¿a dónde iremos pequeño yordle?-

-Vamos al salón de eventos 3 lo más rápido posible, no hay tiempo que perder- Blitzcrank tomo a Veigar y lo subió a su espalda y se sujetó fuerte de unas agarraderas que salieron de su cráneo

El golem salió a toda velocidad junto al yordle mientras Viktor se encerraba en su laboratorio, en cuestión de 7 minutos estaban ahí, Veigar empezó a buscar a Lulú mientas el golem de vapor lo seguía, Lulú no tardó en aparecer, estaba enredada con varios hilos de luces, no tardo en sonrojarse en aquella situación vergonzosa pero para su suerte llego Sona y le ayuda a salirse de esa trampa.

-Aahhh Veigar que…que vergonzoso que me vieras así- Dijo Lulú aun sonrojada

-No te preocupes y pues como te prometí aquí esta Blitzcrank- Señalo al golem

-Hola yordles y humana-

*Sona saludo con un ademan pues traía su aspecto de DJ y no traía su tornamesa*

-Veigar, tú ayúdame a montar las luces y Blitz que se encargue a montar el sonido por favor- Dijo Lulú emocionada

Cada uno tomo las cosas y empezaron a montarlo todo, después de veinte minutos ya estaba listo el salón, Lulú se sentó a recuperar el aliento y Veigar se acerco

-¿Que más falta Lulú?- Digo Veigar con un tono apagado

\- Pues la comida, pero Soraka prometió traerla pues Orianna, ella y yo las preparamos así que siéntate un momento conmigo- Dijo Lulú estirándose

-Está bien- Se sentó alado de ella y también se estiro

-Sabes, me alegra que hayas venido y me ayudaras, ¿te quedaras?-

-Pues si un poco, además tengo que cuidar a Blitzcrank-

-Oye crees que Orianna y Blitzcrank ¿dejen de ser solo amigos?-

-Son máquinas con conciencia según lo que sé, pero no creo que sepan de sentimientos-

-Talvez no como nosotros, bueno no nosotros tu y yo sino los demás, ellos podrán amar a su manera- Dijo Lulú sonrojándose

La puerta se abrió y apareció Orianna y Soraka moviendo un carrito con varios postres y bebidas, Lulú y Veigar se levantaron a ayudarles a mover toda la comida.

En cuanto acabaron tomaron una botella de refresco de Piltover y Orianna se fue con Sona y Blitzcrank para saludarlos, Lulú lo noto y se rio ligeramente mientras sonreía

-¿Y de que te reíste Lulú?- Pregunto Soraka mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

-Pues Orianna fue con Blitzcrank y míralos, se ven tan bien juntos, ¿tú que dices Veigar?- Dijo Lulú sirviéndose un poco mas

-Está bien por ellos- Le dio un gran trago y dejo el vaso de lado

-Oye Lulú y a qué hora vendrán…- Soraka fue interrumpida y asustada por la fuerte música de Sona salir de la nada

-Lo sentimos Soraka, le subí un poco a la música- Dijo Orianna a través de las bocinas

-Bueno como decía ¿a qué hora vendrán los demás?- Continúo Soraka

-Pues no deberían de tardar supongo- Dijo Lulú después de ver su reloj

Pasaron quince minutos y el salón había bastantes campeones bailando al ritmo de Sona, en especial Draven que no paraba de bailar para lucirse pero pocos le hacían caso. Blitzcrank y Orianna platicaban juntos alado de Sona, ya que podían platicar por la red de la Liga de forma que el ruido no les molestaba. Lulú en cambio comía un pastelito junto a Veigar mientras platicaba con otros yordles hasta que llego Tristana.

-Oye Lulú ¿tienes un momento?- Dijo Tristana cerca del oído de Lulú

-Claro, salgamos- Ambas salieron del salón para conversar

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Lulú algo confundida

-Así que por fin lo lograste picarona jajaja- Tristana puso una mirada traviesa

-¿Qué dices? No… solo me está acompañando por lo de Orianna tú ya sabes- Dijo Lulú algo nerviosa y roja

-Aja si claro, solo eso jajaja, ¿Ya le dijiste? ¿Ya son pareja? ¿Ya se besan? ¿Se casaran?-

-Oye solo me gusta jajaja, tampoco imagines cosas que no son, solo me acompaña y ya- Dijo Lulú más roja

-¿Pero que hiciste para que aceptara?, normalmente ya se hubiera ido, ¿Lo obligaste?- dijo Tristana con un tono de curiosidad

-Le pregunte que si me ayudaba con lo de Orianna y acepto, después me ayudo con la fiesta y decidió quedarse conmigo-

-Creo que vas progresando, yo en cambio tengo a Rumble muy insistente con salir y todo eso pero Teemo se pone en medio oponiendose, ya te imaginaras los problemas que tengo que resolver por estos dos- Dijo Tristana algo molesta

-Bueno olvídate de eso y pasemos por unos cupcakes- Dijo Lulú sonriendo mientras abria la puerta

-¡Chévere!-

Pasaron al salón pero Rumble no tardó en aparecer llevándose a Tristana, Lulú regreso a donde estaba Veigar pero no lo vio, le pregunto a Soraka donde estaba y le dijo que fue por un cupcake a la mesa y no ha regresado. A Lulú pensó que ya se fue pero Blitzcrank seguía ahí y él no lo dejaría solo, camino a las mesas de comida y no lo encontraba, busco en la pista y nada, hasta que lo vio con aquella mujer mitad animal Ahri.

-Veigar ahí estas ven, vamos con los demás- Dijo Lulú algo nerviosa

-Tranquila pequeña yordle, al rato te lo regreso- Ahri le giño el ojo

-No Ahri, deja que Veigar venga conmigo- Lulú empezaba a sonar celosa

-No te esponjes pequeña, no le hare algo malo- Ahri comenzó a sonreír

-No me dejas otra opción- Lulú tomo su bastón y la transformo con su Capricho (W) en una zorrita (el animal), tomo a Veigar de la mano y se fueron pero Ahri se libró del hechizo y con Impulso Espiritual (R) se les puso de frente

-Oye que te crees- Ahri activo su orbe y uso Encanto (E) contra Veigar pero Lulú se aferró a su brazo hasta que se rompió el hechizo, en cuanto recupero el sentido, Veigar saco su vara e invoco un pequeño Horizonte de Sucesos (W) para detenerlas

-Dejen de pelear- Ambas se le quedaron viendo al yordle

-Veigar yo no quiero…-Lulú trato de disculparse pero Veigar le interrumpió

-No Lulú, yo vine aquí por Blitzcrank y salir de la rutina pero sabía que no debía, algo en mi decía que me quedara y me divertiría pero en mi cabeza pasaba la idea de que sucedería algo que lo arruinaría, estaré afuera esperando a Blitzcrank-

Veigar se salió y Lulú le dirigió la mirada a Ahri

-¡¿Porque, porque haces eso?!- Dijo Lulú con lágrimas en los ojos por la frustración

-Hablaba con Veigar en paz hasta que llegaste e hiciste tu drama- Dijo Ahri sin verla mientras se limaba las uñas

-Pero tú, yo sé que le haces a los hombres con tus encantos y…y no quiero que lo lastimes-

-Si tanto lo quieres protegerlo deberías saber que está bajo un encanto algo extraño-

-¿Y en que te afecta?- Dijo Lulú molesta

-Pues por si no lo sabias era un encanto de amor, y sabes a quien culpan por eso, a mí- Dijo Ahri bufando

-¿Que más sabes?- Dijo Lulú intrigada

-Solo eso, ya que cierta pequeñita entrometida hizo un berrinche y no me dejo averiguar nada-

-Es que eres tan ahhrggg, me voy, iré a hablar con el- Dijo Lulú bufando y cerrando sus puños

Camino hasta la entrada y lo vio sentado en la banca jugando con la gema de su vara, se acercó pero Veigar sintió su presencia y no la quiso voltear a ver

-Veigar, yo lo siento no quería hacerte esto- Dijo Lulú mientras se sentaba

-…- Veigar no quería hablar con ella hasta que

-Veigar por… por favor…respóndeme- Una lágrima salió de su ojo mientras baja su rostro pero sintió una mano quitándole la lágrima, volteo a ver y era Veigar

-Lulú, no llores solo, tu sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención de esa manera- Dijo Veigar serio y seco como siempre

-Yo…yo…-No pudo terminar pues otra lágrima salió y Veigar se la quito

-Tranquila, cuando fui a la mesa Ahri se me acerco y me pregunto que si tenía un momento para hablar, le dije que no había problema, me dijo que sentía un gran poder corriendo a mi alrededor aparte de mi magia, que parecía que estaba bajo un hechizo, no me dijo cual pues llegaste y te pusiste a discutir con ella, en cuanto comenzaron a pelear sabía que el momento de diversión se había acabado y tenía que separarlas sin hacerles daño por lo cual invoque un pequeño Horizonte de Sucesos (W) para calmarlas-

-Temía que Ahri te hiciera daño por eso actué así- Dijo Lulú cabizbaja y avergonzada

-Bueno eso ya paso, solo prometeme que no lo volveras a hacer, mejor entremos a la fiesta- Lulú lo abrazo y Veigar le correspondió el abrazo, ella volvió a empezar a llorar pero Veigar la empezó a calmar, por la mente de Veigar paso una sola cosa ¿Cómo acabe aquí y así? mientas la apapachaba

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, quiero agregar más personajes pero que sean apariciones para no llenar el Fic de puros personajes secundarios, espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mi Salu2**


	3. Capitulo 3: Conexión

**Hola que tal, aquí el tercer capítulo espero que les guste :D**

 **Advertencia: League of Legends y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games y los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

 ***Una hora antes de la fiesta***

-Hey Blitz hoy acompañaras a Veigar, pórtate bien, no destruyas nada y regresa temprano, también hazle caso a lo que te pida Veigar excepto si treinta y tres en cualquier lugar- Digo Viktor mientras lo admiraba

*Blitzcrank salió de su base de carga para responderle a su creador*

-Entiendo Doctor Viktor, ¿a dónde iremos pequeño yordle?-

-Vamos al salón de eventos 3 lo más rápido posible, no hay tiempo que perder- Blitzcrank tomo a Veigar y lo subió a su espalda y se sujetó fuerte de unas agarraderas que salieron de su cráneo.

En cuanto llegaron, Blitzcrank se limitó a seguir a Veigar, pero este se detuvo al ver a la pequeña yordle Lulú, Viktor le indico horas antes que registrara los comportamientos de estos dos yordles en el campo de batalla y dentro de la liga, él estaba escuchando su conversación hasta que Veigar le señalo.

-Hola yordles y humana- Respondió Blitzcrank al ver la presencia de Sona

*Sona saludo con un ademan pues traía su aspecto de DJ y no traía su tornamesa*

-Veigar, tú ayúdame a montar las luces y Blitz que se encargue a montar el sonido por favor- Dijo Lulú emocionada

Blitzcrank siguió a Sona donde tenía montado su tornamesa y varios cables, Sona siendo muda aun podía comunicarse con los demás pero con Blitzcrank usaría su casco para conectarse a la red de la liga para conversar con él.

-Blitzcrank me alegra que estés aquí, toma los extremos de estos cables de sonido y conéctalos en las bocinas, para que no te pierdas las puntas cuentan con una banda de color que indican a que bocina pertenecen, después harás lo mismo con las luces en lo que configuro la tornamesa y preparo las mezclas-

-Entendido- Blitzcrank tomo los cables y empezó a conectar los cables. Para cuando este acabo se dirigió con Sona.

-Los cables de las bocinas están conectados al igual que las luces, ¿que más necesita señorita Sona?- Dijo Blitzcrank mientras se acercaba

-Nada más Blitzcrank, solo esperaremos a Orianna que me pidió usar unas canciones especiales y ella misma quería calibrar el sonido- Sona empezó a probar las luces pero la luz de la puerta la interrumpió. Eran Orianna y Soraka con un carrito lleno de comida, Veigar y Lulú se acercaron a bajar todo mientras Orianna se dirigía con ellos.

-Hola Sona, hola Blitzcrank- Dijo Orianna mientras sujetaba a su bola

-Orianna conéctate a la red para que puedas hablar con Sona- Dijo Blitzcrank mientras se sentaba

-Listo, ya estoy conectada, ahora probemos el sonido- Sona asintió con la cabeza y Orianna se acercó a la tornamesa, su dedo índice se dobló de la punta y saco una entrada de auxiliar para poder usar la maquina a sin problemas, Orianna empezó a cargar su canción favorita pero le subió mucho al volumen causando que Soraka se asustara, detuvo la música y a través del micrófono se disculpó, los tres comenzaron a reírse.

-La música me está gustando- Dijo Orianna mientras su bola flotaba a su lado

-Qué bueno que te guste la música Orianna, de vez en cuando me vendría bien un poco de ayuda y una segunda opinión- Dijo Sona sonriendo

-La mayoría de los campeones e invocadores les agrada tu música señorita Sona-

-Gracias Blitz, pero por favor solo dime Sona, no es necesaria tanta formalidad-

-Sona ve a la tornamesa, la gente ya viene- Dijo Orianna mientas se sentaba alado de Blitzcrank

El salón se comenzó a llegar, algunos llegaban solos como Teemo o Jax, otros iban en pareja como Zed y Syndra y no faltaban los grupitos como los de Demacia y Noxus haciendo competencias sobre quien comía más.

-¿Porque algunos prefieren estar solo y otros no lo soportan?- Dijo Orianna buscando alguna respuesta de Blitz

-Los humanos son como los rompecabezas, buscan donde encajen o por lo menos eso me enseño el Doctor Viktor-

-¿Alguna vez te hablo sobre las parejas y el amor?-

-La gente me habla sobre que tú y yo seriamos buena pareja-

-A mí también me lo dicen, ¿Te ha llegado a molestar?-

-Nunca me he "sentido" molesto, ¿Qué se siente eso?-

-Recuerdas los anuncios de Piltover o de Demacia en cada video o página en la red de la liga, ¿no lo sientes innecesarios?-

-Sí, no me agradan-

-Pues es algo así, eso me lo explico Sona, sentirse molesto, es estar incomodo-

-Gracias Orianna ¿y tú?-

-¿Yo? Pues no me molesta que la gente diga eso de nosotros, porque no sé si es algo bueno o malo-

-Yo no creo que sea malo, Zed y Syndra vinieron como pareja y están allá tomando y comiendo, no les veo molestos- Dijo Blitzcrank mientras señalaba a los campeones en las mesas de comida

-Soraka dice que Zed es muy agresivo, pero es calmado alado de Syndra, en cambio ella es muy seria en las batallas-

-¿Porque cambian de actitud estando juntos?-

-No lo sé, talvez Sona sabrá- Ambos robots caminaron donde estaban Sona y se conectaron con ella

-Sona, tenemos una duda-

-Dime Orianna- Dijo Sona manteniendo la música al ritmo del baile

-¿Por qué la gente actúa diferente estando con su pareja?-

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Orianna?-

-Zed y Syndra juntos se ven calmados y felices juntos, pero separados él es agresivo y ella muy seria y fría- Dijo Blitzcrank

Esto dejo en duda a Sona por un momento pero les dio su respuesta

-Las personas tienden a cambiar por agradarle a alguien que admiran o quisieran estar con él, como Garen, en los campos de batalla nunca titubeo derramar sangre noxiana hasta que choco espadas con Katarina, a Garen le atraía el hecho de que encontró un rival digno pero como dicen del odio al amor ahí un solo paso- Blitzcrank y Orianna se fueron a pensar lo que dijo Sona

-Garen ama a Katarina, entonces era por eso por lo cual el siempre baja a Mid cuando ella es mi rival-

-Entonces eso es amar, ¿odiar a alguien, cambiar de actitud, dar un paso y amarlo?- Blitzcrank sentía que su procesador iba a explotar, tenía tantas dudas

-Jajaja Blitzcrank lo del paso es en sentido figurado, además no creo que se ocupe odiar a esa persona, Soraka está enamorada de Varus y jamás lo ha llegado a odiar-

-Oh, ya veo, espérame aquí- Blitzcrank se levantó al ver a Veigar enojado y caminando hacia la puerta, por lo cual pensó que ya se irían

-Veigar, ¿Ya nos vamos?- Dijo Blitzcrank poniéndose enfrente del yordle

-No Blitzcrank, solo tomare un poco de aire afuera, tu sigue hablando con Orianna- Veigar lo rodeo y salió, mientras Blitzcrank regresaba con Orianna

-¿Que paso Blitzcrank?- Dijo Orianna mientras doblaba sus piernas para apoyarse en su bola

-Veigar salió a tomar aire, pensé que ya nos iríamos-

-Vienes con Veigar, no me esperaba que el haya venido y menos que viniera contigo, pensé que vino con Lulú porque desde que llegue estuvieron todo el rato juntos, mira ahí va ella saliendo también, de seguro ocupara aire al igual que el-

-Veigar y Lulú se pasaron parte de la tarde juntos, ¿crees que sean pareja?-

-Pues te diré pero no le digas a nadie que Lulú me venderia a Jinx como secuas, a Lulú le gusta Veigar pero él siempre ha sido muy cortante y frio con ella, hasta hoy que me dijo muy emocionada que le correspondió un abrazo y le tomo de la mano en el campo de batalla-

-¿Algún día lo serán?-

-Algún día Blitzcrank… algún día- Orianna sin darse cuenta inclino su cabeza y se apoyó en Blitzcrank, su brazo comenzo a rodear su gran cuerpo de metal, él podía sentir la energía que recorría los circuitos de la mano de Orianna recorriendo su espalda, no le molestaba al contrario, lo sentía bien. No tardo en pensárselo y también la abrazo rodeándola con su mano, por primera vez tenían contacto físico.

Así paso el rato hasta que Blitzcrank noto que la puerta se abrió y entro Veigar y Lulú tomados de la mano, bastantes campeones se les quedaron viendo.

-Orianna, mira quienes vinieron- Dijo Blitzcrank mientras señalaba a los yordles

-Van agarrados de la mano, creo que ya son pareja- Dijo Orianna llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-Pues lo mejor será ir con ellos y averiguarlo- Orianna asintió y fueron con los yordles

Aquellos yordles se servían un poco de refresco cuando llegan Blitz y Orianna, Lulú les saluda con una gran sonrisa y Veigar solo saludo con la mano mirando su vaso, bastante pensativo.

-Lulú, Veigar, ¿Qué paso haya afuera?- Dijo Orianna curiosa

-¡Nada nada nada!- Dijeron ambos nerviosos intercambiando miradas

-Blitz ven rápido ocupo un favor, acompáñame- Digo Veigar empujando a Blitzcrank

Ambos salieron con prisa, Veigar algo nervioso comenzó a hablar

-Blitz… ee…ella me beso-

-¿Qué es un beso?-

-Un beso es cuando juntas los labios con otra persona demostrando el cariño que le tienes- Dijo Veigar tras haber recuperado el aliento

-Oh, ¿Te molesto eso?-

-Pues, no, no lo sé realmente, sus labios sabían a cereza jonia- Dijo Veigar recordando ese sabor

-¿Y qué hicieron para llegar a eso?-

 ***Flashback***

-Veigar…-Lulú no paraba de llorar y eso no le gustaba a Veigar

-Lulú por favor no llores más- Con su mano levanto su rostro lleno de lágrimas, se veía tan vulnerable y necesitada, el corazón de Veigar comenzó a acelerarse

-Yo…no…no puedo Veigar- Volvió a cerrar sus ojos pero sintió una mano tomando la suya, abrió sus ojos y vio que Veigar la había tomado, subió su mirada y su corazón se aceleró también, esos ojos amarillos brillaban y la seducían

-Lulú…- Lulú se acercó lentamente y Veigar le acerco la mano para secarle sus lágrimas pero Lulú la tomo, sin oponer resistencia Veigar comenzó a acariciar la mejilla izquierda de ella, sintió el calor de su cara.

-Yo…- soltó su mano y tomo su cara, acaricio ese rostro tan misterioso, se acercó lentamente cerrando sus ojos, sus labios rozaron con los de él, podía sentir sus respiraciones tan cerca, no lo pensó dos veces y lo beso, suave y lento, ella acariciaba su cabello mientras el pasaba sus manos por toda su espalda, se soltaron de su largo beso por la falta de aire.

-Me…me…gustas…- Dijo Lulú a cómo podía mientras jaleaba, Veigar se puso rojo y se separaron.

 ***Fin del flashback***

-Se te declaro y te quedaste sin decirle nada- Dijo Blitzcrank confundido

-Pues sí, pero no puedo estar con ella, le harán daño por mi culpa, además es muy pronto, no conoce ni la mitad de quien soy- Dijo Veigar

-¿Y tú sí?- Esas palabras dejaron a Veigar como piedra

 ***Mientras con las chicas***

-Lulú dime ¿Qué paso haya fuera?- Dijo Orianna bastante confusa

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito de la emoción Lulú

-Tranquila Lulú, vas a asustar a Soraka otra vez-

-Pues fui a hablar con Veigar despues de nuestra pequeña discusión por culpa de Ahri, lo vi sentado jugando con su gema, me senté a su lado y trate de disculparme pero fue más frio de lo normal, ni siquiera me volteo a ver, sentí que mi corazón se despedazaba poco a poco, una lagrima salió pero fue Veigar la limpio con su mano, voltee a verlo pero las lágrimas me ganaban y él decía que no había problema, solo que no actuara así con él, el llanto me gano y abrace su brazo y comenzó a calmarme, cerre mis ojos pero tomo mi mano,no quería que me viera llena de lágrimas pero levanto mi rostro y con su otra mano limpio mis lágrimas, la tome y acaricio mi rostro ,trataba de decirle que me gustaba pero no podía hablar así que decidí demostrárselo, solté sus manos y le tome el rostro, me acerque y lo bese, tome su cabello, era tan suave y el me derritió con sus manos explorando en mi espalda, si no fuera porque necesitábamos aire no me despegaba de el-

-Lulú y ¿que te dijo?- Dijo Orianna con curiosidad, pues deseaba saber mas

-Nos quedamos en blanco y me dijo que lo mejor era pasar a la fiesta y después hablarlo- Dijo Lulú emocionada

-Bueno si serán pareja, nos podrían explicar todo eso a Blitzcrank y a mí- Lulú comenzó a reír y le asintió

Veigar y Blitzcrank regresaron con ellas para seguir divertiendose. La fiesta finalizaba, y este grupito de cuatro se la pasaron de lo mejor, entre risas, platicas al azar y al ver como Garen y Darius competían por quien podía hacer más lagartijas con un solo brazo, pero Katarina le digo a Gragas y Malphite que se sentaran en su espalda de cada uno, dejándolos presionados contra el suelo generando un monton de risas en la fiesta. Pero comenzaba a hacerse más tarde por lo cual la fiesta dio su fin. Todos le agradecieron a Lulú por organizar buenas fiestas mientras se retiraban, Solo quedaron Lulú, Orianna, Sona, Lee Sin (el cual se quedo por Sona), Veigar y Blitzcrank para limpiar, al cabo de media hora todo quedo como si no hubiera pasado nada, cada quien se despidió y se retiraron a sus apartamentos y otros a cenar, Veigar y Lulú como vivían en el mismo piso se fueron juntos pero el silencio incomodo los invadió, solo intercambia unas cuantas miradas hasta que en el elevador él lo rompió.

-Lulú… lo que pasó hoy…-

-Me gustas…- Los ojos de Veigar se pusieron como platos

-Lulú pero tú no debes… aun no conoces ni la mitad de mi-

-Pues… no importa, tú tampoco conoces mucho de mí, nos conoceremos más estando juntos- Dijo Lulú con un tono de seguridad

-No se Lulú, haya afuera hay gente que me quiere hacer daño y también te lo harán a ti- Dijo Veigar frio

-Eres un gran mago y muy poderoso, además también se me defender- Lulú toma su mano

-Lulú…-

-Mañana te espero en la cafetería de la liga, por favor no me vayas a dejar plantada- Veigar le sonrió y Lulú lo abrazo, tras soltarse, cada quien paso a su cuarto

Veigar se acostó y no se pudo sacar de su cabeza el sabor de los labios de Lulú, ni sus manos recorriendo su cabello, ella lo estaba cambiando.

 **Que tal el capítulo de hoy, bastante fuerte ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado :3 Y sigan mandando sus reviews que les contestare :D  
**


	4. Capitulo 4: El pasado 1

**Hola que tal, aquí el cuarto capítulo espero que les guste :D**

 **Advertencia: League of Legends y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games y los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

Ha pasado una hora y Veigar no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pasar esa situación, el y Lulú besándose, sabía que estaba mal, que podría hacerle daño pues no era la primera vez…

 ***Flashback***

-Jefe, los comerciantes Jonios han quedado satisfechos con los frutos de Gankplank que intercambiamos la semana pasada- Un joven yordle de cabello café y cachucha, le dio la enhorabuena a uno de los comerciantes más conocido en Valoran, Veigar, un joven hábil y con una gran ambición de conocimiento

-Bien Roy, dile a los demás sobre nuestro triunfo y la nueva oportunidad de abrirnos al mercado Jonio- Dijo Veigar

Veigar salió de su pequeña "oficina" para revisar los pedidos del día, saludo a cada uno de sus compañeros, a él no le gustaba que le llamaran jefe pues nunca deseo estar por encima de los demás, pero para no crear confusión con importantes comerciantes lo usa como apodo

-Veigar, el Rey Jarvan III nos contactó, desean 5 mega cajas de pescado de Aguas Turbias pero el pescador de la tienda donde comprábamos murió y sus hijos nunca aprendieron sus secretos de pesca por lo cual cerraron la tienda, ¿a quien le encargaremos el pedido?- Dijo otro yordle de cabello blanco que siempre portaba una gabardina roja

-Pues he oído recomendaciones de parte de Gankplank que la pescadería del norte de la ciudad ofrece pescado de una calidad impresionante pero solo comercializa con restaurantes finos, así que contactaremos con Tahm Kench y su restaurante de lujo allá en Piltover, dile a Max que se encargue de eso por favor-

Max, yordle imperativo que le apasionaba la tecnología, le encantaba viajar a Piltover por los pedidos, ya que le fascinaba ver los edificios tan modernos, además de que él fue encontrado ahí como un niño de la calle, por lo cual Veigar lo acepto como parte de su compañía al ver su entusiasmo.

-Muy bien jefe, y tendremos una reunión con otro comerciante noxiano en la tarde- Dijo el yordle retirándose

-Cariño podrías venir un momento- La voz de una joven yordle capto su atención. Ella era Jazmín su actual pareja, se conocieron hace muchos años en los estudios pero su madre se la llevó al otro lado de la ciudad además de que Veigar habia sido aceptado en la mejor preparatoria causando que nunca tuviera tiempo para visitarla, jamás dejaron de estar en contacto pero ninguno se atrevía a decirse que se extrañaban pues a él le gustaba y ella también le gustaba pero sabían que la distancia no lo permitiría, paso el tiempo y Veigar se graduó, comenzó a trabajar como dependiente de una tienda en lo que juntaba para iniciar su negocio como comerciante pero no sin lo más preciado de su vida, Jazmín, fue por ella y le rogo a su madre que le dejara que se fuera con él a un pequeño pueblo entre Piltover y Aguas Turbias, al principio se negó pero con la presión de ambos jóvenes cedió y le hizo jurar que evitaría que le hicieran daño, porque si se entera ella misma se encargaría de él. En cuanto el negocio comenzó a surtir efecto dejaron de ser amigos y comenzaron a ser pareja.

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?- Ella sonrió y salieron de la bodega llegando al mostrador

-Oh joven Veigar que bueno que le encuentro-

-¿Qué necesita señor?- Dijo Veigar sonriéndole

-Vera, se escuchan rumores de que Noxus invadirá alguna ciudad-estado, así que lo mejor será que se prepare con paquetes de despensas para que otras ciudades-estado las envíen como apoyo- El señor se retiró dejando en duda a la pareja

-¿Una guerra, otra vez?- Dijo Jazmín

-Jamás cesaran, no entiendo esos sentimientos barbaros de querer sentirse superior- Dijo Veigar con un semblante serio

-Veigar, ¿lo harás?-

-La gente los ocupara, armaremos los paquetes después de avisar a las naciones para que puedan enviárselos y la gente que sobreviva al supuesto ataque noxiano- Jazmín lo abraza y este le corresponde

-Veigar, jamás permitas que nos separen-

-Jamás lo haran-

 ***Fin del flashback***

Tras recordar eso, una lagrima recorrió su rostro pero el agotamiento del día lo noqueo dejándolo completamente dormido, en cuanto se levantó recordó su compromiso con Lulú. En cuanto termino de tender su cama y vestirse se dirigió a la cafetería de la liga, cuando llego tomo su charola, hizo la fila y recibió lo recomendado para un yordle, empezó a buscar a Lulú y recordó que siempre se juntaba con los soportes, así que comenzó a buscar su mesa.

-Demacia, Piltover, mmm, Yordles, oh ahí- Veigar pensaba mientras pasaba por las mesas

-Hey Lulú, ¿hay espacio?- Lulú puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Claro, siéntate junto a mí- En la mesa estaban Janna, Orianna, y Soraka, las cuales se les quedaron viendo extrañadas de ver a ambos yordles desayunando juntos

-¡Chicas!- Dijo Lulú regañándolas

-Lo siento Lulú- Dijo Orianna mientras las demás comían bajando la mirada

-Oye Lulú y ¿para que querías que viniera?- Dijo Veigar confundido al ver la reacción de las soportes

-Pues siempre te la pasas solo en aquellas mesas sencillas, además quería que conocieras a mis mejores amigas-

-Hola Veigar, soy Janna pero creo que ya nos conociamos- Dijo la mujer rubia que estaba enfrente de el

-Hola Veigar, yo soy Soraka- Dijo la hija de las estrellas

-Saludos joven yordle Veigar- Dijo Orianna mientras saludaba con la mano

-Hola chicas…- Veigar no entendía por qué estaba ahí, pero no le molestaba

Todos desayunaban mientras Veigar las escuchaba hablar sobre adc´s, hasta que este término y se despidió. Iba rumbo al laboratorio de Viktor hasta que se topó con…

-Veigar, te estaba buscando- Escuchar esa voz le trajo un mal presentimiento

-¿Qué quieres Ahri?- Dijo Veigar

-Pues quiero hablar sobre lo de ayer-

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar- Dijo fríamente esperando a que se fuera

-Oh ¿es que acaso al pequeño mago le pega su novia? Jajaja- A Veigar no le gusto ese comentario así que saco su vara apuntándole a la cara

-Lulú y yo solo somos amigos y eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Vamos que era una broma, no es necesario que te enojes como ella-

-Pues si nos das razones…-

-Vamos Veigar, yo sé que aun tienes duda sobre el hechizo que te hicieron, solo dame oportunidad de analizarlo y te diré que es lo que tienes-

Veigar sabía en el fondo que no pararía hasta que lo lograra, causando que Lulú se moleste y peleen, por lo cual cedería para acabar con esto

-Está bien, hazlo rápido no tengo tu tiempo…- Dijo Veigar bufando

-Perfecto, acompáñame por favor-

Caminaron al jardín del instituto donde también estaba Lux, se sentaron junto a ella y comenzaron a hablar entre sí, al cabo de unos minutos una extraña aura rodeo a Veigar.

-¿Pero que me están haciendo?- Dijo Veigar sorprendido

-Tranquilo, solo está analizando las auras que te rodean, o en tu caso el aura que te rodea- Dijo Lux sonriéndole, pasaron unos segundos y el aura se desvaneció

-Bien ya se lo que pasa- Dijo Ahri asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Veigar desconcertado

-Usaron un conjuro de control mental, pero uno especial, es uno de amor- Tanto Lux como Veigar quedaron estupefactos

-Pero si solo tú eres la única que sabe de eso- Dijo Lux

-Pues ya no soy la unica-Dijo Ahri desconcertada

-¿Y cómo se cura?- Dijo Veigar preocupado

-Pues solo el verdadero amor lo hará, o el que hechicero o hechicera lo deshaga, yo no podría porque este es muy diferente a los míos-

-Pues viviré con el todo el tiempo, realmente no me importa- Veigar se fue sin decir nada mas, las chicas se quedaron soprendidas ante la reaccion tan indiferente del yordle.

Camino hasta el laboratorio del Zaunita y toco, Blitzcrank le hizo pasar y Viktor le dijo que tomara asiento

-Veigar, que grata visita, Blitzcrank quiere decirte una cosa-

-Joven Veigar, me siento agradecido con usted por la invitación a la fiesta, pase un momento muy agradable con Orianna y Sona-

-No hay de que Blitz- Dijo Veigar mientras se acomodaba

-Bueno Veigar cuéntame que paso contigo y Lulú- Dijo Viktor mientras preparaba su tableta

Veigar le tomo unos cuantos minutos explicarle a Viktor lo que sucedió, incluso le conto del recuerdo que le trajo aquel beso, Viktor se tomó un poco de tiempo para digerir tanta información y posibilidades que se generaron hasta que hablo.

-Entonces el que ella te besara te recordó a Jazmín, pero si dices que fue antes de una invasión noxiana, seria la que hubo en Jonia si no me equivoco-

-Pues sí, aún recuerdo esa tarde con aquel noxiano-

 ***Flashback***

-Buenas señor, díganos ¿que ocupa?- Dijo Veigar sentado en una mesa redonda frente al comerciante

-Pues vera, en Noxus haremos una pequeña expedición a Jonia y necesitamos alimentos para el viaje, así que recurriremos a sus servicios-

-Bueno creo que no habrá problema con eso, solo dígame la cantidad y le pongo precio-

-Ocupamos comida para 1400 soldados noxianos para que aguanten una semana-

-Pues cada paquete para una semana son 67 zafiros (así se llama la moneda en Piltover) por 1400 son… 93,800 zafiros y convirtiéndolo a rubíes (moneda de Noxus) son los 93,800 por 13 son… 1, 219,400 rubíes-

-Muy bien, ¿para qué día estarían?-

-Para el viernes de esta semana sin falta-

-Perfecto-

Era el último día que abrirían para irse de vacaciones, así que trabajaron muy duro para tener listo para ese día. Pasaron los dias volando hasta que llego el viernes, era de noche cuando

-Veigar ahí viene el comerciante noxiano, ¿estás listo para cerrar este lugar por unos días e ir a Demacia?- Jazmín estaba feliz ya que por fin descansarían de una semana muy ocupada

-Claro Jazmín-

Roy abrió la puerta y comenzaron a subir la mercancía mientras Veigar hablaba con el comerciante

-Muy bien, ahí está su pedido ahora ¿Dónde está nuestro dinero?-

-Jajajaja realmente crees que pagaríamos semejante ridiculez de dinero por tus alimentos, ¡Chicos, tomen todo!- El comerciante era nada más que Talón, los noxianos amordazaron a los trabajadores excepto a Jazmín que estaba en la oficina guardando el dinero, en cuanto salió, Veigar le grito que se fuera con el Sheriff y que no lo buscara, aquellas palabras le rompieron el corazón pero tenía que hacerlo, pues los demás estaban amordazaron y Talón callo a Veigar de una patada dejándole inconsciente, Jazmín corrió y se desapareció para no sufrir el mismo destino, pero poco le importaba a Talón, tenía lo que quería. Cuando Veigar despertó noto que estaba en una cárcel junto a un hombre azul y runas marcadas en su cuerpo.

-Hasta que despiertas bella durmiente- Dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Qué ha pasado? y ¿Quien eres?- Dijo Veigar medio inconsciente

-Te han encerrado al igual que a mí en este maldito lugar, pero yo mañana termino mi condena, en cuanto salga destruiré este lugar, ojala escapes y no mueras, ademas me llamo Ryze pero eso no importa-

-Oh, bueno entonces pasare un tiempo aquí y soy Veigar-

Pasaron semanas que fueron como años para Veigar hasta que una explosión lo asusto, tal como prometió Ryze, destruiría la cárcel, los escombros caían y los guardias intentaban salir para controlar los ataques pero fue en vano, el techo se les caía encima matándoles al instante, los barrotes de las celdas cayeron también, salieron los reos tomando las armas de los guardias matando a los restantes, por suerte Veigar encontró un cuchillo de combate con el cual pudo defenderse de uno que otro guardia en el camino, pero su suerte no duraría mucho, mientas acababa con un guardia para poder salir, una mano lo levanto y lo lanzo, era el general Draven, el ejecutor de Noxus.

-Mira a este pequeño enano matando a guardias jajaja- Llamo a dos cabos de su ejército para que le arrestara. Días después fue condenado a una cadena de 2 años en prisión, el tiempo pasaba y el aislamiento se volvía mas fuerte afectando su estado mental, se volvió más agresivo, aprendo a crear pequeñas armas para defenderse de otros reos, conoció magos oscuros de Jonia seguidores de Syndra, le enseñaron parte de su magia, conoció soldados de Demacia con los cuales planeo un escape, pasaron días de planeación y tantos los magos como los soldados estaban listos para escapar durante la ejecución de tres ladrones zaunita.

-Deja de tararear eso y cántalo, ya nada importa- Dijo Veigar a uno de los soldados

-Cierto, bueno no se rían de mi- Se preparó para cantar y otro soldado puso el ritmo

¿Que, muy machino?  
¿A muy machino?  
marica nena, más bien putino  
¿Que, muy machino?  
¿A muy machino?  
marica nena, más bien putino  
(puto, puto, puto) (OJO la canción es de Molotov y se llama Puto búsquenla en YouTube y escúchenla mientras leen lo siguiente)

Llegaron los con los guardias, sacaron sus navajas y los asesinaron, la alerta sonó y comenzaron a correr a la barda, comenzaron a escalar mientras escuchaban a los guardias disparando, en cuanto treparon levantaron el dedo medio y gritaron "Matarile al maricon" y se lanzaron, por su suerte un colchón negro que invocaron les amortiguo la caída, ellos regresarían a sus hogares excepto de Veigar, que buscaría conocer más sobre la magia.

Recorrió Zaun, Demacia, robando lo necesario para sobrevivir al frio mortal de Freljord, pues estaba en busca de la famosa bruja de hielo, recorrió por los territorios de Avarosa donde tuvo que evitar los soldados de Tryndamere, cruzo las peligrosas tierras de La garra invernal neutralizando a los cazadores de Olaf para llegar al Abismo de los lamentos, un viejo puente donde se libro una gran batalla.

-Bruja de Hielo, hazte presente si no me temes- Veigar grito preparando una vara improvisada con una gema rúnica que robo del museo de Piltover

-Nadie reta a Lissandra pequeño mago oscuro- El viento dejo de soplar dejando ver a una mujer muy alta encima de piedras que se movían con ella

-Quiero ser tu aprendiz- Dijo Veigar sin titubear

-Realmente deseas eso, no pareces ser nativo de aquí, así que no creo que te mandara la princesita de Ashe o la gorda de Sejuani, demuéstrame tu fuerza y lo pensare- Veigar respiro hondo y extendió su vara. Lissandra comenzó a reír al no ver anda pero a su lado un pequeño material cayó sobre una estatua del puente haciendo que cayera al abismo, pero lo que sorprendio fue la fuerza del hechizo, pues esa piedra era muy resistente, lo suficiente como para soportar el peso de la bestia que montaba Sejuani.

-Impresionante, espero que no sea lo único que sepas, ven pasa conmigo- Veigar comenzó a seguir a Lissandra, era una cueva con decoraciones rúnicas muy antiguas, tomo asiento en un sofá y un troll le observaba

-Bien, preséntate pequeño- Dijo la Hija del hielo

-Soy Veigar, un yordle que perdió todo lo que amaba por culpa de los noxianos, asesine a varios de ellos, aprendí algo de magia gracias a magos oscuros de Syndra que sobrevivieron a los ataques de los noxianos, soldados demacianos me enseñaron a defenderme con cuchillos improvisados y a asesinar sigilosamente, llegue aqui gracias a lo que logre robar de varias ciudades, logre infiltrarme entre los pueblos de la Avarosa, neutralice cazadores de la garra Invernal,solo deseo aprender más sobre la magia para vengarme de mis verdugos-

-Yo soy Lissandra hija del hielo y él es Trundle el rey de los troll´s, al igual que tu buscamos más poder y destruir a nuestros oponentes, en este caso la tribu de Avarosa y la Garra Invernal-

-Te propongo algo, me enseñas algo de tu magia del hielo y prometo ayudarte a destruir a tus enemigos-

-Trato hecho- Lissandra sonrió maléficamente

 **Que tal gente, esto se pondrá emocionante, Veigar se alió con Lissandra ¿qué males causaron juntos?, ¿Veigar será más poderoso o morira en el intento?, ¿Volveré a poner otra canción en otro capítulo? Eso lo veremos después ojala les haya gustado este capítulo lleno de acción e historia :D**


	5. Capitulo 5: El pasado 2

**Hola que tal, aquí el quinto capítulo espero que les guste :D**

 **Advertencia: League of Legends y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games, dos de las ubicaciones que menciones son propiedad de Blizzard y los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

Veigar se dio una vuelta por los campamentos de Trundle, veía casas con familias como en cualquier otro estado, felices, parecía que el ritmo de vida que tenían era como el de las demas ciudades de Runeterra. La gente le veía extraño pues no era normal ver un yordle por estas tierras tan hostiles y traicioneras.

-Veigar, ven te mostrare tu habitación- Era Trundle indicándole que le siguiera

-Está bien, gracias- Caminaron 3 cuadras hasta llegar a una pequeña choza, modesta y agradable.

Preparo su cama y se dispuso a descansar, pasaron las horas y alguien toco su puerta.

-Veigar, Lissandra te espera- Era un joven troll mensajero

-Está bien, podrías guiarme-

-Sin problemas-

Caminaron entre la nieve hasta que llegaron a la casa de Lissandra, al entrar Lissandra cargaba con un gran y pesado libro morado, tenía algo escrito pero idioma era demasiado antiguo para traducirlo, ella lo abrió y dijo:

-Te enseñare un poco de historia para que te familiarices mejor con tu entorno. Hace milenios atrás, Valoran no existía como continente, en Runaterra solo existían 5 continentes Lordaeron, Kalimdor, Congeaquilo, Nixmeri y Ardebitdes, los dos primeros son continentes vecinos habitables aunque sus pobladores son hostiles. Congeaquilo y Nixmeri pertenecían a los polos opuestos del planeta, por sus bajas temperaturas murieron las pocas tribus que se desarrollaron en cambio Ardebitdes era un desierto enorme cerca de Lordaeron, ninguna zona de aquel continente contaba con agua así que solo crecía vegetación desertica. Los habitantes de Lordaeron sufrieron un ataque por seres de otra dimensión que consiguieron dañar a Runaterra, desprendiendo parte de Congeaquilo pues en él había un castillo que desprendía grandes cantidades de magia oscura, los sobrevivientes del ataque se mantuvieron en Lordaeron pero otros viajaron a Kalimdor en busca de protección. Así teníamos a Runaterra, corrupta cambiando su forma, en el norte Kalimdor estaba una parte de Congeaquilo, mientras por la fuerza de las bestias en el mar y sus constantes peleas, una pequeña parte de Lordaeron se acercaba al oeste de Kalimdor causando conflicto entre las dos naciones que surgieron, Dermaeron remplazando a la ciudad-estado de Lordaeron y Noxus la primera ciudad-estado estable de Kalimdor después de la muerte de un general orco, desatando una guerra inminente que perderían los orcos. En el norte la zona comenzaba a ser explorada pues la mayoría los seres oscuros se mudaron a una isla cerca de Dermaeron, posibilitando la expansión de Noxus, creando dos ciudades más, Carboxus y Neos, aprovechando que las zonas se iban descongelando y descubriendo nuevas fuentes de energía, al norte de Dermaeron el hielo de Congeaquilo comenzó a expandirse pero la zona no era tan helada como en sus buenos tiempos, por lo cual se hizo habitable, en ella algunos ciudadanos de Dermaeron murió tratando de entrar al templo oscuro de Congeaquilo, pues había una gran grieta que los separaba, por lo cual le pidieron a los dioses que les ayudaran a cruzar, a las semanas aparecieron los Vigilantes del Hielo quienes juntos a los humanos construyeron un puente llamado "Abismo de los Lamentos", cuando al fin pudieron pasar y abrir la entrada del templo las trampas mataron con los exploradores, por lo cual prohibieron el paso y los Vigilantes comenzaron a pedir su tributo tras haber cumplido con su trato- Lissandra cerro su libro y se sentó mientras veía a Veigar que se quedó estupefacto al enterarse del origen rustico de Runaterra hasta que ella rompió el silencio

-Y ¿Qué te pareció este pequeño cuento?, si quieres te sigo contando más en la noche-

-Pues… es impresionante, en mi vida como comerciante y estudiante, nadie me enseño eso, es fascinante y tengo bastante preguntas-

-En la noche las resolveré por ahora te enseñare un conjuro de manipulación- Dijo Lissandra mientras caminaba a tomar un nuevo libro, esta vez uno gris de menor tamaño

Ambos salieron de la casa hasta un jardín con decoraciones rúnicas, Veigar jamás vio un jardín así de hermoso, Lissandra camino hasta una baldosa que sobresalía de las demás.

-Este pilar fue con el que practique la levitación de objetos pesados, tú harás lo mismo- Dijo ella mientras lo levantaba

-Y ¿Cómo lo hare?- Dijo Veigar algo confundido-

-Con tu vara apuntaras al pilar e imagina que lo levantas, con el poder de tu gema será suficiente para lograrlo- Veigar saco su vara y comenzó a imaginarse elevar el pilar, este comenzó a agitarse y salir un poco pero regreso al suelo

-Veigar, tienes que relajarte, todo sale con naturalidad- Veigar asintió con la cabezo y volvió a intentar, comenzó a agitarse y levantarse el pilar, esta vez se elevó un poco más y regreso con sutileza al suelo

-Bien no fue tan difícil, ¿ahora qué sigue?- Dijo Veigar con entusiasmo

-Ahora levantaras cinco pilares al mismo tiempo- Veigar se quedó quieto un momento pensando como lo haría

\- ¿Dónde están los pilares?- Lissandra rio ligeramente

-Pues ese es el reto, tú los generaras con el poder de tu gema, piensa en la forma que le darás a tus pilares y sus posiciones- Esto puso pensativo a Veigar, le tomo 7 minutos en decidir la forma

-Bien intentare hacerlo- Tras esto dibujo una forma encima de él y de la nada 5 pilares salieron un poco, eran unos pequeños pilares que apenas llegaba a la altura del yordle.

-Algo es algo, necesitas practicarlo para perfeccionarlo- Dijo Lissandra

-Está bien- Dijo Veigar volviendo a levantar su vara, pasaron horas y horas hasta que la fatiga y el hambre hicieron efecto

-Lissandra ¿a qué hora comeremos?- Dijo Veigar sentándose en la nieve

-Técnicamente no necesito comer, pero podríamos ir a algún restaurante del pueblo- Veigar asintió y comenzaron a caminar, mientras caminaban, noto que todos los ciudadanos le mostraban respeto a Lissandra arrodillándose, cuando llegaron al restaurante el mismo chef salió a recibir a su reina, les ofrecieron una mesa en la segunda planta en el balcón ofreciendo una hermosa vista a la ciudad,aceptaron y fueron a sentarse, ambos tomaron la carta y ordenaron.

-Yo quiero una sopa de mar- Dijo Veigar mientas dejaba la carta

-Dame a mí una langosta escurridiza- Dijo Lissandra mientras tomaba un trozo de fruta de un pequeño plato

-En unos minutos traeré su orden- El camarero se retiró dejándolos solos

-Veigar veo que eres bastante hábil con la magia, ¿Dónde aprendiste a dominarla?- Dijo ella curiosa

-Pues mi abuelo fue un gran mago que murió defendiendo la casa de una guerra civil causada por los protestantes del gobierno, poco convivía con él, pero me conto que yo recibí una bendición cuando nací, que cuando el muriera recibiría sus poderes y habilidades, por eso tengo esta marca (Veigar le mostro la palma de su mano derecha) ,pero mi madre me prohibió usar mis habilidades, pues temía que la gente me odiara o me rechazara por ser diferente, como a mi abuelo-

-Ya veo, sabes, mis poderes también me los transfirieron, antes era un simple mortal que se crio con dos hermanas más, mi tío fue quien se encargó de invocar a los Vigilantes de Hielo los cuales velaron por mi seguridad y la de mis hermanas, pero ellas no les agradaba que tuvieramos seres superiores como gobernantes, yo vivía con mi tío pues me consideraba como la hija que nunca pudo tener, un dia, el murió por las trampas del templo, Vigilantes me adpotaron, me contaron que ellos odiaban a esos seres oscuros que habitaron alguna vez ese templo, ellos me enseñaron a leer runas antiguas de los humanos y la horda, el idioma de ellos y unos cuantos trucos de magia-

-Pero si dices que eso fue hace varios milenios…-

-Ellos me ofrecieron unirme a su causa, casarme con un hijo de ellos, a cambio de más poder y que el tiempo no me afectase, por lo cual ya no ocupo dormir, comer o respirar,ademas mi cuerpo puede generar lo que necesite, como regenerar una extremidad perdida-

-¿Entonces que les paso a ellos?-

-Pues Avarosa y Serylda se les rebelaron por lo cual ellos me mandaron para asesinarlas a cambio de que me dotaran de mas poderes y poder ser como ellos. Aquí es donde ocurrió, en el Abismo de los Lamentos. En un mando los Vigilantes, en el otro Avarosa y su horda de Hijos del Hielo. Muchos Hijos del Hielo murieron ese día, pero al final, pudieron con los vigilantes. El abismo fue su condena. Nunca la perdoné... Ya he cobrado mi venganza, pero eso es otra historia- Cuando acabo de decir estas palabras desvió la mirada hacia la ventana

-Lo siento, no quería que recordaras eso…-

-No te preocupes, fue hace mucho y como dicen "El tiempo cura todo"-

-Entonces si había seres sobrenaturales en esa zona, en otros lugares ¿hubo también no?-

-¿Conoces a Renekton y a Nasus?-

-No, ¿Quiénes son?-

-Ellos vinieron de una dimensión parecida a la de los Vigilantes del Hielo, formaron y moldearon parte de Runaterra, crearon islas y demás zonas donde trajeron una raza muy curiosa pero igual de inteligente que los humanos, los yordles, tu raza llego gracias a ellos-

-¿Siguen vivos?-

-Renekton desapareció, Nasus sigue custodiando la biblioteca después del intento del saqueo tras las guerras rúnicas-

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?-

-Los exploradores de las otras regiones llegaban hasta aquí buscando respuestas pero los detenía y hacia que digieran todo lo que supieran, cuando obtenía todo lo que quería los mataba-

-¿Me mataras?-

-Obvio no pequeño, veo algo en ti que me recuerda mucho a mí cuando era humana-

-¿Gracias?-

-Además se si me mientes o no, y de momento jamás me haz mentido y me alegra eso-

En eso la comida llego y ambos se dispusieron a comer

-¿Aun puedes sentir emociones?-

-Sí, es parte de mi conciencia, puedo temer, puedo amar, puedo odiar y puedo ser piadosa, pero se manejarlas así que es difícil que pueda temerle a algo o tener misericordia con mis enemigos-

-¿Alguna vez haz amado?-

-La verdad, si, me iba a casar con uno de los hijos de los Vigilantes del Hielo para ser como ellos, pero Avarosa intervino con su guerrita y lo arruino todo, y ¿tu?-

-Antes de que nos asaltaron los noxianos, tenía a mi pareja Jazmín, ella huyo mientras me golpeaban, jamás volví a saber algo de ella pero he cambiado mucho, talvez ya no me reconozca o me ame…-

-¿La buscaras?-

-Posiblemente, pero cuando sea mucho más fuerte y tenga un hogar que le pueda ofrecer, de momento seguiré desaparecido-

-Si deseas ser más fuerte, ocuparas mejorar tu vara de madera y tu gema rúnica-

-Y ¿Cómo lo hare?-

-Las varas se pueden forjar, pero eso solo lo lograras en Demacia, las gemas encontraras repartidas en cada ciudad-estado, las más poderosas son las más custodiadas, puedes sacarlas de los ejércitos o de las bóvedas, cuando obtengas una podrás unirla con la tuya a través de un hechizo de fusión, por el momento puedes ir a la cueva del origen para obtener tu gema, cada ser que nace también nace una gema rúnica única, pero tú tienes derecho a dos ya que tu abuelo te heredo su esencia-

-¿Cuándo iremos por ellas?-

-Cuando domines los pilares, así podrás mejorar el conjuro y su fuerza, y aprenderás nuevos hechizos-

-Está bien Lissandra-

Ambos terminaron de comer y salieron de aquel restaurante, caminaron hasta la casa de ella para seguir practicando, cuando llegaron Veigar fue directamente a practicar, le emocionaba la idea de mejorar su vara para ser más fuerte. A las dos horas después de quince intentos pudo lograrlo.

-Al fin, cinco pilares a su máxima altura-

-Felicidades Veigar, es todo por hoy, sal y ve una vuelta por la ciudad o ve a la biblioteca a estudiar- Dijo Lissandra pasando a la sala de la casa

-Gracias Lissandra, mañana te veré para ir a la cueva del origen-

Veigar salió con rumbo a la plaza de la ciudad, quería descansar un poco y disfrutar del paisaje para ir por algún libro de magia básica. Veía a las parejas pasar, familias unidas, gente riendo y pasando el tiempo, eso le trajo recuerdos de su comercio y de Jazmín, sabía que lo mejor era olvidarse de eso y ponerse a estudiar, pues tenía que preparase para invadir la Garra invernal y derrotar a Sejuani. Entro a la biblioteca y pregunto por la sección de libros de magia, camino a la estantería y solo encontró unos pocos libros, tomo uno hablaba de gemas.

Después de leer por 3 horas le entro el sueño por lo cual se retiró a su hogar a descansar, las noches allí eran preciosas, una aura boreal iluminaba el cielo, las calles tenían una ligera luz creada por pequeñas llamas en farolas, el camino empedrado y la tranquilidad nocturna logro que el pequeño cayera profundamente dormido.

Al despertar se preparó para ir directamente con Lissandra, preparo su mochila y salió corriendo, cuando llego con ella le pidió un poco de comida para el camino, así que ella le dio unas cuantas bayas y semillas. El viaje no era largo, solo les tomaría media hora, solo cruzarían por caminos llenos de depredadores de la nieve, animales capaces de camuflagearse en la nieve por su pela blanco y sedoso, sus pieles tenían gran valor en mercados grandes como Demacia, Veigar sabia eso por lo cual preparo su cuchillo para poder asesinar uno o dos para tomar esas pieles, gracias a que Jazmín le enseño a trabajar con las pieles, para su suerte no tardó en aparecer una manada, eran cinco y los rodearon, Lissandra lanzo una cuchilla helada contra uno de ellos, mientras Veigar dejo caer su Materia Oscura (W) entre dos bestias, uno de ellos se le abalanzo a Veigar, pero gracias a su cuchillo pudo matarle por la yugular antes de que esa bestia lo hiciera, la otra bestia fue congelada por Lissandra, convirtiendolo en estatua, Veigar tomo su cuchillo y comenzó a quitarle la piel a las cuatro bestias y tomo un poco de la carne para cocinarla en alguna cueva, a Lissandra se le hizo extraño lo que hacía, pero sabía que no era el momento ya que otra bestia podría aparecer y matar a Veigar, continuaron y en el camino Veigar recogía cosas, madera, piedras y una que otra baya, cuando llegaron a la cueva Veigar preparo una fogata para cocinar pero…

-Veigar ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto la hija del hielo

-Preparare la carne que recolectamos ¿por?-

-No te tardes, el fuego no me agrada- Veigar comenzó a cocinar

-Y ¿cómo iluminas tu hogar sin fuego?-

-Las paredes rúnicas liberan su propia energía luminosa y fría-

-No tardare mucho, en cuanto acabe de cocinar apago el fuego y comeré para comenzar la busqueda-

-Está bien- Pasaron quince minutos y Veigar estaba listo, aquella carne es rica en proteínas por lo cual tomo la suficiente fuerza para continuar despues de una caminata larga por la nieve, caminaron por un buen rato viendo símbolos rúnicos entre todas las paredes, Lissandra sabía que para encontrar la gema correcta esta brillaría ante la presencia de su dueño, pero Veigar tropezó con una roca salida, tras voltear a ver que era, esta runa comenzó a brillar…

-Veigar esa es tu gema- Veigar se paró y tomo su vara

-¡¿Ahora qué hago?!- Veigar estaba emocionado

-Usa tu habilidad para levantar pilares- Veigar se concentró y comenzó a levantar el pilar, en cuanto pudo sacarlo, lo dejo en el suelo para extraer la gema, era naranja bastante brillosa.

-Fusionémosla de una vez- Dijo Lissandra acercándose a Veigar

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- Dijo Veigar nervioso

-Toma la gema nueva en tu mano izquierda y la tuya en tu mano derecha, recitaras estas palabras "combinare petros tartaruchus" y las juntas- Veigar siguió sus instrucciones y sus manos comenzaron a brillar, un flash hizo que cerraran sus ojos brevemente pero al abrirlos notaron que solo estaba la gema de Veigar, la cual se le dibujo una línea naranja

-Es…grandioso- Veigar no paraba de sonreír-

-Es hora de buscar la siguiente-

 **Que tal gente, recuerden que esta parte son los recuerdos de Veigar por lo cual no actúa como normalmente lo pintan, en el anterior capitulo iba a omitir muchas cosas que voy a contar aquí pero sentí que el final del capítulo iba ser muy forzado y tosco, perdón si ayer no subí pero tenía que armar bien este capítulo, incluso me puse a investigar de la historia del LoL, también introduje de Warcraft III sin spolear la historia para quienes aún no lo han jugado (que me extrañaría conocer a alguien que juegue LoL y no conozca su raíz), pero viendo el mapa de Runaterra note que del pueblo donde Veigar tenía su negocio realmente quedaba cerca de la Liga que en ese entonces no existía, no queda entre Aguas Turbias y Piltover sino entre todas las ciudades-estado, realmente sin querer queriendo escogí la mejor ubicaciones ahí perdóneme :3 nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	6. Capitulo 6: El pasado 3

**Hola que tal, aquí el sexto capítulo espero que les guste :D**

 **Advertencia: League of Legends y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games y los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

Lissandra y Veigar siguieron caminando por la cueva, de repente ella se quedó quieta observando el suelo.

-¿Lissandra? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es…es…mi gema- Veigar quedo impactado pues pensaba que Lissandra ya tenía su gema

-¿Y porque no la tomas?- Lissandra comenzó a sacar el pilar rúnico para extraer la gema

-Bueno, aquí esta es… es… hermosa, me encanta el color- Era una gema grande con forma de "V" de color azul rey, brillante y pesada pero eso no sería problema para ella, la tomo y la acerco a su frente, recito el conjuro y un flash les cegó, cuando Veigar recupero la vista, Lissandra sonrió

-Genial, hemos encontrado tu gema- Dijo Veigar emocionado

-Sí, ahora falta encontrar tu segunda gema, solo cierra tus ojos para que puedas sentir su presencia- Veigar cerro sus ojos y comenzó a caminar, sentía la esencia de la gema más fuerte, caminaba despacio para evitar tropezarse hasta que se detuvo.

-Aquí es- Saco su vara y comenzó a extraer la gema, esta tenía un color morado fuerte, era robusta y tenía grabado el símbolo Alfa (α) seguido del Omega (Ω)

-Lissandra ¿qué significa los símbolos?-

-El primero es Alfa, significa inicio o el principio, el otro es Omega, es el final, juntos pueden ser la Vida y la Muerte, tendríamos que ver qué tipos de conjuros puedes lograr con esta nueva gema, si son de poder o de ayuda- Veigar asintió y comenzó a fusionar sus gemas, esta vez el brillo fue más fuerte y la marca de Veigar comenzó a brillar

-Veigar tu mano, está brillando- Al ver su palma se dibujó la letra Alfa

-Se dibujó Alfa, ¿Por qué?-

-Es una señal del enfoque de tus poderes, darán inicio a tu imaginación-

-Entonces lo que imagine podre crearlo-

-Mientras tengas lo necesario si-

-Bien, pues es hora de salir de aquí, ¿Cómo lo haremos?-

-Sencillo, las mismas runas nos indicaran- Lissandra hizo un ademan con la mano y algunas runas del piso comenzaron a iluminarse formando una línea que sería la guía, caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva donde Veigar se quedó quieto pensando.

-Tengo un plan- Dijo Veigar sacando su vara

-¿Qué harás?- Lissandra estaba confundida pues no sabía que tramaba el yordle

Una pequeña placa de donde estaban parados se comenzó a elevar, levantado a los dos

-Vamos a regresar más rápido con esta placa- La placa estaba ligeramente separada del suelo y comenzó a desplazarse, en cuestión de quince minutos regresaron a la aldea, habían evitado todo los peligros que representaba viajar caminando

-Impresionante Veigar, creo que cada vez eres mejor mago-Le sonrió a Veigar

-Gracias Lissandra, pero si no fuera por ti no lograría nada de esto- Lissandra se sonrojo

-Veigar, es parte de nuestro trato, recuerda que debemos enfrentarnos a la Garra Invernal y a la tribu de Avarosa- Veigar asintió

Pasaron días, Veigar entrenaba más duro y perfeccionaba sus conjuros, él se hacía cada vez más cercano a Lissandra hasta que llego el día

-Hijos del hielo, el día de hoy reclamaremos las tierras de la Garra Invernal como nuestro territorio- Una gran ovación se escuchó al finalizar estas palabras, eran filas de soldados troll´s listos para luchar contra la Garra Invernal, el plan era entrar directamente a la ciudad principal, pues solo ahí estaba el ejercito de Sejuani, los demás pueblos no interesaban, ya que solo eran granjeros inocentes. En cuanto llegaron, Sejuani no tardó en aparecer, a su lado estaba Olaf y Volibear, dos altos mandos del ejército de la Garra Invernal.

-Deseas guerra ¿verdad?- Dijo Sejuani agitando su maza

-Eres igual a Serylda, pero no será como aquella vez- Lissandra hizo un ademan para que el ejército comenzara a atacar

Veigar estaba a la izquierda de Lissandra, él tenía la misión de protegerla y eliminar la escolta de Sejuani, el invoco una lluvia pequeña de Materia Oscura (W) para dispersar a los soldados, ella congelaba a todo aquel que se le acercara, mientras Trundle sacaba a volar a sus enemigos con su pilar de hielo para después batearlos con su mazo, esto causo la ira de Sejuani al ver que su ejército caía rápidamente, le lanzo un hielo grande a Veigar haciéndole retroceder un par de metros, cuando se recuperó esta le iba a envestir pero en su reacción invoco a los pilares que generaron un campo helado que la detuvo por completo, Sejuani permanecía suspendida en el aire, Veigar tenía que mantenerla hasta que Lissandra llegara pero sintió un hacha pasando encima de él, era Olaf que corriendo y gritando, le iba a asesinar, pero los pies del vikingo se sumergieron en hielo negro, era Lissandra quien lo atrapo, en cuanto vio débil a Sejuani la comenzó a aprisionar dejándole la cabeza libre para que pudiera hablar.

-Ríndete, los vikingos están derribados y los ursinos serían futuras chamarras si no hubieran huido, el rugido de la tormenta no fue más que un simple ladrido contra Trundle y tú caíste ante mi joven aprendiz, te has vuelto débil Sejuani, ahora serás encarcelada y tu gente será mía, no te preocupes si te sientes sola, pronto Ashe te acompañara.

Sejuani frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, estaba derrotada y no había nada que hacer, todos regresaron, la gente celebraba su victoria ante la Garra Invernal, aunque hubo bajas de soldados, la mayoría seguían vivos y a disposición de Lissandra, en cuanto acabaron las festividades Lissandra invito a Veigar pues le tenía una sorpresa.

-¿Te acuerdas de las pieles que conseguiste?, pues tome una y junto al blindado de los ursinos y ropa de la Garra Invernal, adicionada de unos cuantos hechizo de protección, cierra un momento los ojos y extiende las manos-

Veigar hizo lo que le pidió y sintió algo suave en sus manos

-Ahora ábrelos- Al abrirlos Veigar se sorprendió, era un traje completo y sombrero, tenian un color morado con toques metálicos.

-Es increíble, ¿Qué protecciones cuenta?- Lissandra le sonrió

-No se puede mojar, ensuciar, cortar, quemar, congelar y el sombrero oculta tu cara, solo tus ojos amarillos brillaran- Veigar abrazo a Lissandra, ella lo cargo para corresponderle el abrazo

-Gracias Lissandra, deja me lo pruebo- paso a otro cuarto para cambiarse, se quitó las ropas que se robó en la tribu de Avarosa para poder sobrevivir al frio, su nuevo traje le quedaba bien, ya no sentía frio

-¿Qué tal?- Lissandra sonrió de la emoción al ver a su aprendiz con su nuevo traje

-Es fantástico, es lo mejor que me han regalado-

-Es un agradecimiento por facilitar la captura de Sejuani, aquella trampa sé que fue difícil mantenerla tanto tiempo pero lo lograste y la tribu de la Garra Invernal ahora me rinde homenaje-

-Gracias Lissandra, simplemente no tengo palabras-

-Toma también parte de las pieles que sobraron, yo creo que tú les darás mejor uso, también toma el cuchillo de hielo negro que forjé para ti, por si necesitas defenderte cuerpo a cuerpo, prepárate para mañana que invadiremos la tribu de Avarosa-

-Regresare a seguir estudiando, mañana nos veremos-

A Veigar le encantaba su nuevo traje, era bastante cómodo y podía usarlo donde quisiera ya que no le afectaba el ambiente, cuando termino de estudiar se acostó para tener energía. Al igual que el día anterior, Lissandra motivo a las tropas y se desplazaron hasta el reino de Ashe, Veigar sentía un mal presentimiento cada vez que acercaban al castillo, al tenerlo a la vista saco su vara y se preparó para cualquier cosa, Lissandra le vio y le pregunto.

-¿También lo sientes verdad?-

-Sí, nos observan y no tardaran en atacar, me preparo para crear un muro-

Siguieron caminando hasta que escucharon un ruido en el aire, Veigar no tardó en reaccionar y una losa de pierda grande comenzó a cubrir a Lissandra y a él, el ejército también se cubrió con sus escudos de hielo, las flechas comenzaron a impactar, los arqueros de Ashe quedaron al descubierto por lo cual los ejércitos comenzaron el ataque, Lissandra acaba con los que intentaban acercase pero su objetivo era Ashe, Veigar la seguía por si intentaban matarle por la espalda, mientras Trundle intentaba derribar las fuerzas que estaban en la entraba, Braum y Tryndamere le daban pelea. Ashe no tardó en aparecer, disparaba flechas a mas no poder, tenía Anivia en el cielo tratando de detener a los troll´s mientras Nunu le protegía, Lissandra sabía que la tormenta que generaba Anivia era muy fuerte y debían hacerle caer, Veigar uso su Materia Oscura (W) para tumbarla, mientras Lissandra le lanzaba pilares de hielo negro, Ashe de dio cuenta de esto por lo cual disparo una gran flecha de hielo, Veigar al derribar a Anivia sintió un fuerte viento hielo pasar detrás de él, la flecha impacto contra Lissandra dejándola expuesta, Veigar uso sus pilares para rodearlos y dejar que se recuperara, en cuanto reacciono Lissandra salió de la cobertura y se dirigió a Ashe, Veigar le seguía pero se detuvo para frenar a Nunu

-Así que la descendiente de Avarosa cree que puede derrotarme-

-Freljord necesita un buen líder y no serás tú Lissandra-

Veigar grito Horizonte de Sucesos (E) que dejo atrapado a Nunu, expuesto a los ataques del mago, una lluvia de Materia Oscura (W) le bombardeo dejándole fuera de combate, pero los soldados comenzaron a rodearle, saco su cuchillo pues usar la magia no era lo más conveniente, eran demasiados y estaban con armaduras por lo cual solo debía resistir hasta que las tropas le ayudaran, esquivaba y repelaba las estocadas, pero esto le comenzaba a agotar, para su suerte los soldados no tardaron en ayudarle, el cansancio le pegaba cada vez más duro pero debía proteger a Lissandra, avanzo hasta verla esquivando las flechas y protegiéndose con los pilares, Veigar invoco su Horizonte de Sucesos (E) dejando quieta a Ashe, Lissandra se acercó y la congelo dejándole la cabeza libre.

-Ashe, haz perdido, ahora pasaras el resto de vida con tu hermana Sejuani pudriéndose en la cárcel-

-Es…es imposible- Ashe no creía que había perdido

Freljord por fin estaba bajo los pies o rocas de Lissandra, Veigar no iría a celebrar con Lissandra, pues tenía camino que recorrer-

-Lissandra, me iré a Demacia, tengo que forjar una nueva vara, gracias por todo-

-Veigar, cuando quieras regresar, eres bienvenido en mi reino por tu valentía y coraje en estas guerras-

Veigar se retiró en una losa deslizante rumbo a Demacia.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

-Veigar lamento interrumpirte pero es tarde y debemos acabar-

-Está bien Viktor-

-Entonces tenías pareja, Talón te secuestro, Ryze te ayudo a escapar, Draven te volvió a encerrar, los seguidores de Syndra y demacianos te enseñaron a pelear y escaparon, viajaste robando por Valoran hasta llegar a Freljord, conociste parte del pasado de Runaterra, a las jefas de las tres tribus, te volviste más fuerte con la magia y conseguiste un traje fantástico, me cuesta creerlo-

-Está bien- Veigar invoco su traje especial pues la liga le prohibió usar en las batallas de la liga pues sería demasiada ventaja que tendría

-Es parecido a tu traje normal, ¿realmente es indestructible?- Viktor se rasco la nuca

-Toma una sierra o algún químico y úsalo contra el traje- Viktor se levantó y tomo una sierra para huesos, tomo el traje e intento cortarlo pero ni el más mínimo rasguño

-Increíble, jamás había visto algo parecido, y ¿Por qué no te juntas con Lissandra?-

-Porque no quiero problemas con Ashe y Sejuani, aún siguen molestas por lo que les hice pasar-

-Bueno eso será todo por hoy- Veigar se levantó y salió a caminar

-Talvez no estaría nada mal salir con Lulú, la buscare- Pensó Veigar mientras se dirigía al apartamento de ella

Toco la puerta y no escucho respuesta, espero un momento y comenzó a escuchar pasos, Soraka abrió la puerta y saludo al yordle

-Veigar, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Busco a Lulú, quería hablar con ella-

-Oh ya veo, está preparando algo de comer, pasa si quieres- El estómago de Veigar gruño y decidió pasar, la idea no era tan mala

-Hola Veigar, me sorprender que hallas venido, de hecho te iba a invitar- Dijo Lulú desde la cocina

-Quería hablar contigo, sobre lo que paso ayer- Lulú se quedó impresionada sobre lo que estaba pasando, tenía grandes ganas saber de qué sucedería

Los tres se sentaron a comer, Lulú había preparado una sopa de pasta, después sirvió platos con filetes de pollo, ensalada y puré de papa, Lulú y Soraka comenzaron a hablar de sus invocadores favoritos y Veigar de vez en cuando comentaba sus experiencias en batallas, cuando terminaron, Soraka se retiró y agradeció a Lulú, ella recogió los platos y Veigar le decidió ayudarla a lavarlos.

-Veigar y ¿de qué querías hablarme?- Dijo Lulú curiosa

-Pues, estuve pensando lo de ayer y me gustaría estar contigo- Lulú se quedó en shock al oír eso

-¿ENSERIO?!- Dijo emocionada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Sí, es enserio, y te contare parte de mi vida y aventuras de más cosas cuando salgamos- Lulú seguía sin creer que uno de los chicos de la liga más serios y misteriosos quería ser su novio, se sentía en un sueño

-Veigar yo…no…se…que- En eso Lulú se acerca para besar a Veigar, el sin dudar y sin temer le correspondió el beso pero se detuvieron porque comenzaron a salpicarse con el agua y el jabón rieron y terminaron de limpiar, se fueron al sofá para platicar.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo espere para esto- Dijo Lulú mientras se acurrucaba con el

-Déjame adivinar, ¿desde que me conociste?-

-Pues un tiempo después, estábamos en una partida, tú eras el mid enemigo y yo la soporte, recuerdo que Karthus se molestaba con tu combo y decía que eras muy fuerte y todo eso, ya en las batallas de equipo detenías a todos, tu adc acabo con gran parte de mi equipo y mi top con casi todo el tuyo, solo quedamos tú con tu adc y yo con mi top, una gran bola se formó en tu mano derecha y me la lanzaste, incluso destruiste el escudo que pix me puso- Dijo Lulú sonriendo

-Si lo recuerdo, saliendo de la partida Karthus me dijo que estaba "muy OP" y que Riot me nerfearia jajaja, si me acuerdo cuando te vi felicitando a todos, incluso ese día me dijiste que éramos vecinos de piso- Dijo Veigar quitándose el sombrero para que Lulú le viera la cara

-Veigar, tu sombrero…-Lulú estaba fascinada, por primera vez le veía el rostro

-Este sombrero es mágico pero solo es una copia del original, el verdadero tiene más trucos- Lulú estaba confundida

-¿Y porque no usas tu sombrero original? ¿Lo perdiste?-

-La liga me prohibió usarlo en las batallas, al igual que mi traje que es idéntico a este, son técnicamente indestructibles por lo cual me protege de la mayoría de los ataques de los campeones-

-¿Y de dónde lo sacaste?- Veigar suspiro y comenzó a contarle su historia en Freljord

 **Que tal gente, esta vez hice el capítulo más rápido ya que después de publicar el anterior me inunde de inspiración (por lo cual me quede dormido hasta las 2 am x.x) ¿qué tal les ha aparecido? Después seguiré contando que paso al llegar a Demacia, ya le toca a Veigar convivir con Lulú y hablar de Blitzcrank**


	7. Capitulo 7: Musica

**Hola que tal, aquí el séptimo capítulo espero que les guste :D**

 **Advertencia: League of Legends y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games y los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

Eran ya las nueve y media, la luz de la luna hacia su aparición atravesando la habitación de Lulú.

-Lulú ya es algo tarde, iré a mi habitación a descansar, después te cuento lo que paso en Demacia- Veigar se despidió de ella y se fue, Lulú suspiro aliviada, pues sus fantasías se volvían realidad, pero lo que más le emociono fue que Veigar dejo su sombrero, lo tomo y sintió lo suave que estaba, se lo probo pero al verse al espejo solo sus ojos resaltaban, su cara estaba oculta entre las sombras y eso le dio una idea increíble. Corrió a su ropero y lanzando varios vestidos saco un vestido morado sencillo y con bordeado gris, ella se haría pasar por Veigar para engañar a sus amigas.

En la mañana se levantó, tomo un baño pero uso un jabón neutro y no su clásico de lavanda para evitar que la descubrieran, se vistió y se miró al espejo para comprobar.

-Bastante parecida, pero con el sombrero seré inconfundible ante las chicas- Lulú sonrió y salió en dirección al comedor de la liga. Cuando llego a la mesa sus amigas le clavaron la mirada, estaban bastante confundidas

-Veigar aun no llega Lulú, pero toma asiento si quieres- Dijo Soraka asiéndole un espacio, Lulú solo asintió con la cabeza, pues si hablaba se daría cuenta que no funcionaría su plan

 ***Mientras con Veigar***

-Qué día fue ayer, pero bueno, tal vez estar con Lulú y conocerla mas no sería tan mala idea, y el hecho de que podría volver a confiar en alguien y poder hablarle de lo que quisiera sin temor a que me traicione- Veigar tomo su vara para invocar el traje que Lissandra le había hecho, era totalmente idéntico al de la Liga pero este irradiaba poder, cualquier mago lo podría sentir incluso Lee Sin. Cerro la puerta de su baño y dejo su ropa en el cesto, tomo la llave de su apartamento y salió al comedor para desayunar con Lulú. Tomo su charola y se formó en la fila, pero la cocinera se le quedo viendo

-¿Qué pasa, tengo algo en el sombrero?- Dijo Veigar confundido

-Jamás habías pedido doble plato, me lo esperaba más de Jax o Gragas, pero de ti no muchacho-

-¿Qué raro?, recién vengo pero está bien, no pasa nada- Veigar camino hasta la mesa de Lulú pero su sorpresa le resolvió la duda de la cocinera

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Veigar estaba en shock al ver a alguien vestido como él, solo que los ojos eran verdes

-Soraka, no entiendo ¿Por qué hay dos Veigar?- Orianna no procesaba la situación

-Yo tampoco entiendo Ori-

-Jijiji, soy yo chicas- Lulú se quitó el sombrero de Veigar dejando ver una gran sonrisa

-¡Lulú!- Dijeron los tres sorprendidos

-Ayer dejaste tu sombrero, y quise combinarlo con este vestido- Dijo Lulú tapando su sonrisa con el sombrero

-Pero te hiciste pasar por mí, puedes meterte en un problema- Dijo Veigar un poco molesto

-Solo lo use por la mañana, si quieres te lo puedo dar-Lulú puso cara de cachorrito triste, Veigar suspiro

-Puedes quedártelo, pero no creo que te dejen usarlo en las batallas, y solo úsalo cuando este contigo- Lulú volvió a sonreír pues consiguió lo que quería otra vez. Se sentaron a comer, Orianna y Soraka se sorprendieron y los felicitaron por ser pareja, cuando acabaron fueron a caminar un poco

-Lulú si quieres ponte el sombrero- Dijo Veigar mientras tomaba su mano

-Gracias por regármelo- Lulú estaba bastante roja pero solo sus ojos se veían

-Espera tengo una idea- Se detuvieron, Veigar se quitó el guante metálico para dejar libre su marca, recito un conjuro del cual salieron dos bolitas azules

-¿Qué es eso?- Lulú pregunto curiosa

-Son hechizos de clarividencia especial, lo pondré en nuestros sombreros, para que muestre nuestra cara al portar el sombrero, pero los demás no podrán vernos- Veigar tomo uno, este se fusiono de inmediato con el sombrero de Lulú, el otro lo uso con su sombrero, ahora sí, Veigar podía ver esa sonrisa tan cálida que Lulú poseía

-Es… genial, me encanta- Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la heladería de la liga

-Me da una paleta de bayas de Freljord- Dijo Veigar

-A mí una de frutos Jonios por favor- El heladero se las entrega y Veigar paga.

-¿Haz estado en Jonia?- Dijo Veigar curioso

-No, pero Soraka es de ahí, me conto que es un bello lugar, ¿y tú?-

-Siempre desee viajar a Jonia, pero solo estuve poco tiempo y fue por negocios-

-¿Qué tipo de negocios?-

-Pues, con el dinero que junte, compre algo especial en Jonia, después te lo contare, me están invocando- Veigar se levanto

-Nos vemos después, estaré en mi apartamento- Lulú se despidió y se fue directo a los apartamentos pero en el pasillo alguien le esperaba

-Veigar, hasta que te veo solo, ven te contare que descubrí- Ahri tomo el brazo de Lulú y por su fuerza se la llevó hasta el jardín de los apartamentos

-Mira Veigar, Lux y yo describimos quien es el otro mago o maga, resulta que cierto campeón esta celoso de que otros reciban más popularidad que el- Dijo Ahri sentándose junto a Lux

-Taric, ha estado usando hechizos de amor parecidos a los de Ahri, obliga a los invocadores para que le haga favores, como propuestas de buff´s, nuevos aspectos y popularidad- Dijo Lux

-Debemos detenerlo, no sabemos qué tan lejos podría llegar- Lulú trago saliva

 ***Flashback***

-¿Esto es seguro?- Lulú se encontraba dentro del apartamento del Caballero de las Gemas, un lugar amplio con aspecto de cueva, las gemas iluminaban el lugar

-Completamente querida, toma y conquista a tu hombre- Taric le entra una pequeña esencia morada con un toque de rosa en el centro

 ***Fin del flashback***

Lulú debía evitar que llegaran con Taric, pues el solo hacia eso con sus invocadores preferidos para poder obtener un nuevo aspecto. Lulú salió corriendo dejando a las chicas solas, ella corrió hasta el apartamento del Caballero de las Gemas, toco lo más rápido que pudo hasta que escucho una voz de fondo

-Por favor espere, no tardo en salir- Lulú estaba súper nerviosa pues Ahri y Lux podrían llegar, para su suerte la puerta se abrió de inmediato

-Taric tienes que ocultar tus hechizos de amor- Taric miro confundido a la yordle

-¿Pues qué paso?-

-Ahri y Lux se dieron cuenta por mi culpa, les dio curiosidad de porque Veigar estaba tan atento y amable conmigo-

-Pues es sencillo ocultarlo- Taric se metió a un cuarto y saco una gema con forma hexagonal, era de color rosa pero al frotarla cambio a gris

-¿Y eso para qué?- Lulú estaba confundida

-El hechizo se disipo- Dijo Taric guardando la gema

-Entonces… Oh no, Veigar no me amara más- Dijo Lulú cabizbaja

-Tranquila, deja tu sombrero y toma asiento, te preparare un té- Los ojos de Lulú se pusieron como platos

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? Si el sombrero oculta mi cara-

-La magia común no funciona en mi apartamento, las gemas bloquean todo ese tipo de hechizos- Lulú dejo el sombrero y tomo asiento

Lulú le conto que logro gracias al hechizo, pero cuando termino de contarle, el cerro los ojos.

-Lo siento Lulú que te interrumpa pero, me están invocando y debo ir, después seguimos platicando Lulú, si vas a salir con él, ve al concierto de Sona, hoy tocara con Lee Sin y las demás ciudades-

Ambos salieron del departamento, a Lulú la comía el remordimiento, pues pensaba que lo que hacía Veigar era causado por un simple hechizo y no era verdadero, pero la sugerencia que le dio Taric era buena para despejar su cabeza, tomo el ascensor para ir al apartamento de Veigar y después al suyo para arreglarse. Para su suerte Veigar ya había regresado

-Veigar, me entere del concierto de esta noche de Sona, y me gustaría ir- Veigar le sonrió

-Claro Lulú, ¿a qué hora será? Para ir juntos-

-Es a las siete- Veigar asintió

-Bueno paso por ti a esa hora, deja acabo con unas cosas-

Lulú fue a su apartamento emocionada, sería su primera cita por lo cual decidió pasarse la tarde arreglándose, incluso le marco a sus amigas para que le ayudaran. Mientras Veigar tomo unas pieles que había comprado y salió corriendo directo al apartamento de Lissandra, tomo el ascensor y se dirigió al piso más alto, camino hasta el fondo del pasillo, podía sentir un gran viento helado rodearle, este provenía del apartamento de ella, se acercó a la puerta y toco dos veces. Una mujer muy alta le recibió.

-Veigar, me sorprende que me visites, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Ocupo que me ayudes a hacer un poco de ropa elegante para una ocasión especial- Lissandra se hace un lado para que él pueda pasar

-¿Con quién saldrás?- Le pregunto Lissandra curiosa

-Con Lulú- Ella le sonrió

-Así que ya tienes noviecita y no me la has presentado- Rio un poco

-Venimos saliendo desde hace unos días, algún día las presentare-

-Bueno, y ¿qué tipo de ropa necesitas?- Pasaron unas cuantas horas hablando y riendo hasta que ella termino

-Ya quedo, pruébatelo, allá está el baño- Veigar tomo las prendas, se tomó unos minutos y cuando salió Lissandra le sonrió

-Estas perfecto- Lissandra se sentía orgullosa

 ***Mientras con Lulú***

-Chicas ya son las seis cuarenta y cinco, cada una vaya por su respectiva pareja- Dijo Soraka emocionada, dentro del cuarto estaba Janna quien invitaría a Yasuo por primera vez, Orianna esperaría a Blitzcrank quien le dijo que le tendría una sorpresa, y Lulú pues esperaría a Veigar. Las chicas salieron dejando a Lulú sola pero alguien toco a su puerta.

-Veigar…- El lucia con una camisa negra con borde rojo en los botones, los brazos blancos y las mangas negras, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y unos zapatos de tela oscuros con blanco.

-Lulú te vez…-Ella tenía un vestido morado oscuro, usaba unos zapatos negros que hacían juego con sus aretes morados y sus labios violetas acompañada del sombrero que Veigar le regalo pero con unas cuantas modificaciones

Ambos estaban fascinados, el tomo su mano y salieron a dirección al auditorio de la Liga.

-Veigar me encanta como te vez, jamás te había visto así- Lulú le dijo bastante emocionada

-Tú te vez fantástica, luces hermosa esta noche- Se puso roja al oír eso

-¿No hay problema si mis amigas nos acompañan en la misma fila?, ellas estarán con su pareja

-No hay problema, solo importas tu- Lulú se ponía más roja

Pasaron al auditorio de la Liga, usado principalmente para eventos gigantes de la liga como la llegada de Azir, pero esta vez era un concierto de orquesta por Sona y Lee Sin acompañados por la banda pentakill. El lugar era bastante amplio, por lo cual no batallaron en encontrar un buen lugar.

-Es fantástico este lugar- Veigar miraba a su alrededor fascinado

-¿Jamás habías venido?- Lulú le pregunto curiosa

-No, los eventos que hacia la Liga nunca me interesaron- "Segunda llamada, segunda llamada" se escuchó mientras Veigar hablaba

-Mira ahí vienen los demás- Dijo Lulú mientras señalaba a las soportes

Janna llevaba su aspecto de Piltover y Yasuo el de forajido, Orianna iba acompañada de iBlitz, un aspecto creado en Piltover, Soraka llevaba su aspecto celestial y Varus el de Arco de la Luz, tomaron asiento junto a ellos para disfrutar del concierto. En cuestión de minutos, el auditorio estaba lleno y se anunció el inicio.

La música sonaba con un gran ritmo rápido por parte de la banda pentakill, después de 5 canciones se retiraron para dar paso a la orquesta de Demacia, las canciones tenían un buen ritmo y eran bastantes movidas, después siguieron los Jonianos, tocaban melodías movidas pero relajantes, en Piltover, los músicos sonaban música clásica bastante relajada, pero en Zaun, los artistas eran raperos:

" _Viajo en silencio y no expreso mis sentimientos  
Pero tu bien sabes q te llevo aquí adentro  
Cuando llega la noche y es la hora de partir  
Voy viendo tu silueta alejándose de mí  
Un profundo sentimiento se apodera de mi cuerpo  
Y es q si no estoy contigo es como si estuviera muerto  
Tristezas se apoderan de mi mente y de mi alma  
Por qué solo a tu lado puedo conocer la calma  
Se tiene mucho el tiempo q no estás tú conmigo  
Pero me parece eterno y me pierdo en el olvido  
El viento me acaricia y me recuerda a tus manos  
La brisa de la noche me hace pensar en tus labios  
El brillo de la luna es igual al de tus ojos  
Sabes que sin ti tan solo soy un despojo"_

-Esta canción me llego- Veigar le susurró a Lulú y la abraza, ella se acurruca con él. Pero cuando Ekko comenzó con la otra canción Lulú se quedó en blanco:

" _El arte del engaño resulto ser tu mejor don,  
y no digas que no, lo conoces a la perfección,  
conocí que es el perdón en nombre de un tal amor,  
pero la traición fue la flecha que atravesó mi corazón._

 _Hay dolor, hay rencor y sentimientos encontrados,  
hay deseos de morir por no tenerte a mi lado,  
pero ya no importa nada, el pasado quedo atrás,  
y así como llegaste ahora mismo te me vas._

 _Jamás te di la espalda y eso no puedes negarlo,  
jamás te traicione y nunca quise hacerte daño  
pasaran los años y seguirás en mi memoria,  
pues tu haz sido la única en llevarme hasta la gloria"_

Ella recordó lo que le hizo a Veigar, lo engañaban, pues no era lo que el sentía sino el hechizo, Veigar sintió que ella no estaba bien, se voltearon a ver, ella cerro los ojos y dejo caer una lagrima, Veigar la beso pero aun sentía sus lágrimas correr.

-Lulú, ¿qué pasa?- Le susurro

-Me llego el sentimiento, no es nada- Lulú se calmó y siguieron escuchando

" _Cada vez mis canciones son más complicadas, porque yo a veces  
me complico por nada, mi mente es mi peor enemiga (aja), me dijo  
te diré lo que es mentira sin pensar el daño que me haría. Vivimos  
entrenando para hacer dinero o estudiando cosas que a veces ni  
siquiera queremos, esculpiendo nuestros cuerpos pa' estar buenas  
y buenos pues sabemos que pa' ver corazones todos son ciegos.  
El orgullo y el ego hablando de felicidad si ni siquiera saber que  
queremos, todos quieren la jeva mas buena, camioneta nueva, pero  
¿Y la felicidad qué? Como dice el tema. Admito que a veces me  
cansa luchar, y quisiera dormir para jamás despertar pero recuerdo  
esos momentos que varias veces me dieron aliento y que me hacen  
agradecer cuando despierto"_

Veigar sintió una puñalada en el corazón, cada palabra era más fuerte, pero el recordar que tenía a Lulú le hacía sentir mejor.

Por ultimo toco Shurima con un tono bastante relajado, cuando el evento finalizo Veigar y Lulú salieron directo a sus apartamentos.

-Veigar…- Lulú no quería estar sin el

-Lulú no creo que la Liga lo permita, recuerda que paso con Ezreal y Lux- Dijo el con cierto tono de tristeza

-Está bien… te veo mañana- Lulú le beso para despedirse, a Veigar quería estar con ella pero la Liga no lo permitiría

Entro a su cuarto y se tiro directo, quería tenerla, cada vez le gustaba más, ese olor a lavanda le traía loco pero la Liga solo les dejaría vivir juntos cuando cumplan el año de relación.

 **Que tal este capítulo, puse más canciones, abajo les dejo la lista en orden por si gustan escucharlas (sí, estoy así de loco escuchando canciones con mucho odio y otras llenas de sentimiento), perdón si ayer no subí, Salí al cine y regrese algo tarde, espero que les esté gustando el Fic**

 **1.- La pelotona- Cartel de Santa**

 **2.- El arte del engaño- Cartel de Santa**

 **3.- La vida como película y su tragedia, comedia y ficción- Canserbero**


	8. Capitulo 8: Demacia

**Hola que tal, aquí el octavo capítulo espero que les guste :D**

 **Advertencia: League of Legends y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games y los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

Lulú batallo mucho para dormir, pues por su mente el pensamiento de que Veigar realmente no le quiere le hiere, pero pensar en aquellos besos y gestos le hizo quedar dormida. A la mañana siguiente quiso visitar a Taric, pues solo él le podría ayudar.

-Taric, ¿Estas muy ocupado?-

-No, pasa- Taric se hizo a un lado

-Si deshicieras el hechizo, ¿Veigar me dejaría de querer?-

-Pero el hechizo ya lo deshiciste- Lulú estaba bastante confundida

-Si solo tú lo puedes remover, como…- Taric suspiro

-Este tipo de hechizos se rompen por el creador o el verdadero amor, tu haz hecho lo segundo- Lulú quedo asombrada

-Entonces realmente me quiere- Una gran sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro

-Además, ayer removí el hechizo, incluso si no lo hubieras removido, él hubiera reaccionado igual- Dijo Taric con una sonrisa leve

-Esos besos…-

-Sí, son reales y de corazón- Le completo Taric

-Gracias Taric, muchísimas gracias, la verdad no encuentro como agradecerte- Dijo la pequeña bastante emocionada

-No hay de que Lulú, anda ve a desayunar con los demás- Lulú asintió y salió al comedor de la Liga.

No había nadie que hiciera tan feliz en esos días más que Veigar, era lo que regularmente les decía Lulú a las chicas, ellas le contaban que sus parejas aun no llegan a lo que hacen los yordles.

-Orianna y ¿Blitzcrank?- Dijo Lulú curiosa

-Pues él se encuentra con Viktor-

-A eso no me refiero, ¿Qué paso ayer con ustedes dos?- Orianna uso su bola como proyector, pues lo uso como cámara para poder explicarles a sus amigas lo que sucedió

 ***Inicia el video***

-Hoy iré al concierto de Sona con Blitzcrank, él me dijo que tendría una sorpresa- Orianna caminaba por el pasillo mientras hablaba a la bola hasta que le encontró

-Orianna, me agrada que hayas aceptado venir conmigo- Dijo Blitzcrank pero esta vez tenía su aspecto de iBlitz

-No hay problema Blitzcrank, ¿y ese aspecto?, jamás lo había visto- Orianna estaba sorprendida

-¿Te gusta? Lo hizo hace un tiempo los inventores de Piltover, pocas veces lo usan los invocadores, ellos prefieren mi aspecto de Riot-

-Me gusta mucho, vamos al concierto- Blitzcrank asintió y tomo su mano, la bola detecto una elevación de temperatura del CPU como si fuera un sonrojo, platicaban de mecánicas e invocadores hasta que llegaron.

-¿Qué tal ustedes?- Dijo Soraka saludando mientras iba agarrada del brazo de Varus, en ese momento Soraka se sonrojo al ver que fue grabada con el

-Estamos en óptimas condiciones hija de las estrellas- Dijo Blitzcrank

-Bien, pasemos al auditorio- Dijo Varus abriendo la puerta, al pasar comenzaron a buscar lugar hasta que vieron a Veigar y Lulú, tomaron asiento junto a ellos, pero sin darse cuenta también habían llegado Janna con Yasuo, el concierto no tardo en comenzar, Orianna adelanto el video hasta una parte en concreto.

-Orianna-

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-¿Te gusta esta canción?- En ese momento sonaba Astronaut (de Emezie Okorafor) por parte de Piltover

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- Orianna no sabía a qué quería llegar Blitzcrank

-La pedí especial para ti, me recuerda como me haces sentir en el espacio, que puedo ser todo y si no me gusta, puedo ser poco- En ese momento el CPU estaba sobrecargándose, era la conciencia de Orianna, por primera vez se estaba manifestando

-Blitzcrank… no sé qué decir-

-No necesitas decir nada, solo disfruta- La ventilación de Orianna se aceleraba, no podía creerlo, estaba sintiendo el cariño de Blitzcrank a pesar de ser maquinas con una semi conciencia.

-Blitzcrank, me gustas- Dijo Orianna sintiendo como la presión bajaba

-Tú me gustas mucho- Orianna se quedó viendo a Blitzcrank y este le sonrió

 ***Fin del video***

-wow Orianna, por lo menos tu lograste algo- Dijo cabizbaja Janna

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Soraka

-Pues, en pleno concierto llego Riven- Suspiro lentamente

-¿Qué hizo?- Dijo Lulú bastante confundida

 ***Flashback***

-Yasuo- Dijo Janna un poco nerviosa

-Dime- Dijo el con un semblante serio

-Desde hace tiempo que somos amigos, que te ayudo en batallas y todo eso- Janna cada vez más se ponía nerviosa

-Pues aunque no te lo diga siempre, aprecio mucho tu ayuda, incluso me has llegado a salvar- Yasuo le sonrió, ella se derritió

Ella estaba a punto de decirle pero ella hizo su aparición

-Yasuo, mírate viendo un concierto, ¿Qué pasa? Ya te aburriste de estar entrenando-

-Pues vengo con Janna- Dijo Yasuo sin voltear a verla

-Enserio sales con ella, no te ofendas Janna pero él es un asesino sin corazón, despiadado, lleno de ira y tu Mmmm solo haces remolinos- Dijo Riven entre risas al final

-¡Yasuo no es como tú!- Dijo Janna enojada

-Tú no sabes nada de mi cara bonita, mejor calma a tu noviecita Yasuo, no vaya a ser que me lance una brisa y me mate jajaja- Ese comentario estaba sacando de sus casillas a Janna

-¡Basta ya!, parecen un par de niña peleando por una muñeca- Yasuo se levantó y se salió bastante molesto

-Mira lo que causaste- Janna estaba que no aguantaba el coraje

-¿Yo?, bah que dices, tú fuiste el problema, él iba a ir ¡CONMIGO!-

-Si claro, jamás saldría como una noxiana como tú-

-¡Ah sí!, pues yo lo he besado ¿y tú?- Janna frunció el seño

-Pues…pues yo no soy una cualquiera ¡como tú!- Eso realmente molesto a Riven pero para suerte de Janna, Kassadin apareció

-Señorita Riven, le pido de favor que se retire, no queremos problemas- Riven refunfuñando, tomo su espada y se fue

-Gracias Kassadin- El solo asintió y se fue

 ***Fin del Flashback***

-Janna y ¿Ya no hablaste con él?- Pregunto Lulú

-No… hoy lo busco- Janna se levantó y se fue

-Pobre, si alguien hubiera hecho eso conmigo y Varus…- Soraka se quedó pensando un momento

-Pues cuando Ahri hizo algo así con Veigar, la transforme en lo que es, una zorra- Dijo refunfuñando Lulú

-Bueno yo…yo…- Soraka no podía pensar en algo malo que hacer, pues no quería demostrar ser agresivo frente a Varus

-Soraka, estas muy nerviosa, ten calma- Dijo Orianna tras haberla analizado

-Bueno chicas, me retiro me invocan- Lulú se fue del comedor

 ***Mientras con Veigar***

Veigar había sido invocado bastante temprano por lo cual iría a una cocina económica. Tras a ver comido se dispuso a ir con Viktor pues debía seguir contándole su historia.

-Veigar, bienvenido, pasa- Viktor le abre la puerta

-Gracias, pues antes de continuar con de antier, ayer paso algo muy raro, fui con Lulú al concierto pero en una canción comenzó a llorar y yo sin pensar la bese- Veigar seguía confundido

-Pues es normal en las parejas, tratar de aliviar los problemas del otro-

-Pero no comprendo porque comenzó a llorar…-

-Lo más seguro es que esa canción le trajera recuerdos tristes-

-Posiblemente pero bueno…-

 ***Flashback***

Veigar se deslizaba con su loza por las praderas de los límites de Freljord, ya no sentía ese frio característico del lugar, sino el calor del sol, llego a un bosque espeso cosa que el hizo sentir observado, él sabía que había alguien siguiéndole, siguió andando hasta que una flecha le reboto en el traje, inmediatamente se cubrió con varias paredes para bloquear un segundo ataque.

-Alto ahí, en el nombre de Demacia- Era la voz de una mujer, pero no dejaría caer su estructura

-¿Qué quieres Demaciana?-

-Conocer sus intenciones en este bosque-

-Quiero ir de compras a Demacia-

-Sígame pero sin esa piedra voladora- Veigar bajo las paredes con cuidado, pero al ver a una sola mujer con un ave en su brazo decidió seguirle

-Vamos muy lento, iría más rápido en la piedra-

-No pareces alguien malo- Valor bajo del cielo y dejo que se subiera

-¿Me dejaras aquí?- Veigar estaba confundido

-No, sube conmigo-Él se subió detrás de la Demaciana, el ave alzo el vuelo y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a la ciudad

-Gracias…- Veigar no sabía su nombre

-Quinn, y este es Valor- El ave grazno tratando de saludar

-Gracias Quinn y Valor- Veigar se dirigió al mercado Demaciana, aunque hayan pasado años sin estar ahí, el mercado no tenía algún cambio aparente, aunque la gente no le reconociera por el sombrero y sus ropas, si por su forma de hablar

-Veigar, cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estas muchacho?- Un señor algo robusto le saluda

-Pues bien, ¿Tú y tu familia cómo están?-

-Bastante bien, ¿Que buscabas?-

-Busco un herrero, ¿Conoces a alguno bueno?-

-Pues en aquel pasillo está el herrero personal del ejército demaciano, cobra bastante y solo produce a gente importante- Veigar asintió con la cabeza

-Me arriesgare- Esa era su frase característica cuando tenía que lidiar con clientes difíciles. Tomo aquella puerta de metal pero no escuchaba respuesta alguna, tras volver a tocar escucho a una persona

-Espere señor, no tardo en salir- Tras unos minutos un hombre alto salió

-¿Qué desea pequeño hombrecillo?- Tenia una voz bastante grave que podía asustar a cualquiera

-Necesito una nueva vara- El hombre se agacho para verlo

-Joven, no es por ofender pero mis precios son bastante altos y no sé cómo le costearas-

-Señor tengo varias pieles de bestias de Freljord, bastantes caras y exóticas aquí en Demacia, le doy las pieles y usted una nueva vara de gran calidad- El señor se quedó pensando en la oferta mientras rascaba su barba

-Déjame verlas, soy un gran conocedor de pieles, si son falsas hare que te arresten, sino te daré tu vara- Veigar asintió y paso al taller del hombre, era un lugar bastante amplio, tenía varias mesas con diferentes herramientas. Veigar saco de su mochila aquellas pieles finas, el hombre comenzó a analizarlas, las frotaba entre si e incluso se puso a olerlas.

-¿Qué pasa?- El hombre se detuvo en seco

-Son originales, ¿De dónde la sacaste?- El hombre no creía que las pieles fueran originales

-Hace unos días viaje a Freljord y varias bestias me atacaron, tuve que defender por lo cual los mate, al ver que sus pieles eran valiosas las extraje y pues aquí me tiene- El hombre camino hasta un gabinete, saco unas llaves y quito el candado, aquel gabinete contaba con varios modelos de varas, el hombre tomo uno plateado

-Toma, este está hecho con tecnología de Piltover, el acabado es de titanio- Veigar lo tomo y puso su gema en la nueva vara, tenía un grabado un tanto extraño y estaba hueco.

-Gracias señor- El hombre sonrió y le acompaño hasta la salida

Veigar ya tenía lo que quería de Demacia, saldría de ahí pero unos guardias le detuvieron

-Señor acompáñenos por favor- Dijo uno de los guardias

-¿Qué necesitan?- Veigar estaba bastante confundido

-El rey lo requiere- Los acompaño pero tenía preparado su cuchillo por si intentan matarle, subieron a la carroza y se dirigieron al castillo de la familia Jarvan. La entrada era bastante grande acompañada de un jardín con estatuas de los héroes demacianos.

Tras haber bajado, los guardias escoltaron a Veigar hasta el trono.

-Muchacho, he oído rápidamente de ti, al parecer estas tomando nombre de uno de los comerciantes más importantes que llegamos a tener, sabes que si eso no es cierto te podemos encarcelar- Dijo Jarvan III dirigiéndose a el

-Rey Jarvan, lamento las molestias pero si soy yo, Veigar- Él se quitó el sombrero para mostrar su cara, a pesar de las cicatrices el rey supo identificarlo

-¿Qué paso muchacho?, tu tienda no existe más…- El rey no podía creer lo que veía, lo que un día fue un glorioso comerciante es solo un joven mas

-Noxus ataco tienda después de mandarles a ustedes los suministros, ellos robaron toda la mercancía, mataron a mis compañeros, mi novia huyo y a mí me encarcelaron, me torturaron por haber asesinado sus guardias para escapar, después aprendí un poco de magia y logre salir-

-Pues, me alegra que estés vivo, pero te tengo una sorpresa- Veigar levanto la ceja –Hace un tiempo, una yordle llego a la ciudad, ella compro un pequeño apartamento y comenzó a trabajar, después pidió la ciudadanía y se la concedimos, nos contó él porque estaba tan lejos de hogar, ella nos pidió un favor y creo que ahora se cumplirá-

-¿Quién es esa yordle?- Veigar no entendía lo que decía hasta que ella salió, era Poppy

-Ella…-Dijo el rey

-¿Ella?- Veigar estaba como de wtf

-Ella te guiara a la casa de aquella yordle-

-Que tal, me llamo Poppy y soy en la Embajadora de Hierro- Veigar se sintió aliviado, pues Poppy… es Poppy, tomo su sombrero y salieron

Caminaron entre la ciudad y la gente saludaba amablemente a los yordles, Poppy le hablaba de los cambios que pasaban en Bandle City hasta que llegaron. Ella toco el timbre y se fue deseándole buena suerte, la puerta se abrió…

-Buenos días-

-…- Veigar estaba en shock

-Señor, ¿Se siente bien?-

-¿Jaz…Jazmín?- Ella le miro confundía

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- Veigar se quitó el sombrero

-…- Ella también se quedó en shock

-Pasa…- Pasaron a la sala y ella fue a preparar un té

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?-

-Después de que te secuestraran, tome mis cosas y viaje hasta acá, compre un pequeño apartamento, conseguí trabajo y hace poco compre esta casa-

-Veo que te sirvió mucho el dinero para nuestras vacaciones- Ella se sentó a su lado

-Bastante, ¿Y tú?-

-Pues…- Veigar comenzó a explicarle a detalle que sucedió en la cárcel, su escape y sus viajes

-Entonces… ¿Ahora eres mago?-

-Sí, gracias a los discípulos de Syndra y Lissandra- Jazmín estaba bastante confundida

-Pruébalo- A él le sorprendió esa respuesta

-Dame un cuchillo- Fue a la cocina y le trajo uno para cortar verduras, el comenzó a rasgar su ropa pero nada, tomo su sombrero eh intento rebanarlo pero nada

-WOW, y ¿Qué más puedes hacer?- Estaba entusiasmada con lo nuevo que podía hacer Veigar, pasaron un buen rato jugando con su magia hasta que la noche cayo

-¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte?-

-Pues podría decirse que sí, pero creo que no me permitirían levantar parte de la calle de Demacia para hacer mi "hogar"-

-No te preocupes, te puedes quedar conmigo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, al cabo tú y yo aún seguimos siendo pareja o ya sales con otra-

-Seguimos juntos- Veigar la abrazo y caminaron hacia el cuarto, en él había una cama algo grande, varias pinturas y una tv. Paso la noche y para en la mañana él se encontró una sorpresa, ella no estaba. Se levantó bostezando y empezó a caminar, tomaría algo de comida de su mochila para desayunar pero

-Veigar hasta que despiertas- Dijo Jazmín emocionada

-Pues sí, pero debo decirte una cosa antes- Jazmín se acercó a el

-¿Qué pasa?- Veigar bajo la mirada y le costó hablar

-Debo continuar mi viaje, regresare pronto de Shurima- Estas palabras fueron una apuñalada para Jazmín

-Pero te puedes quedar aquí conmigo y podemos formar una familia-

-Sera después, tengo que conocer Shurima antes de ser padre- Veigar le dio en beso que pareció eterno, pero por la falta de oxígeno no duro ni el minuto, tomo su mochila y decidió ir a Shurima para obtener más poder.

 **Que tal este capítulo, lo sé una semana para subirlo, pues estar en la prepa, que te dejen un montonal de trabajos y aparte que te contraten para subir datos a un servidor en una semana no es fácil, pero aquí esta.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Shurima 1

**Hola que tal, aquí el noveno capítulo espero que les guste :D**

 **Advertencia: League of Legends y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games y los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

Veigar viajaba en su loza deslizante a gran velocidad, le gusto poder ver otra vez a Jazmín, aunque tuviera una que otra cicatriz, ella no dejaba de amarlo, debía de apresurarse con su viaje pues quería volver a ver esa sonrisa otra vez, pasaba el tiempo y el calor cada vez se hacía más fuerte, él sabía que no estaba lejos de su objetivo y que no le tomaría tiempo, le preocupaba mucho Jazmín pues después de tanto por fin estarían juntos. Aquellas pirámides impotentes y enterradas hacían su presencia, solo una sobresalía, Veigar se dirigía a aquel lugar. En la entrada tenía la cara de un perro grabada en oro, Veigar uso un pilar de piedra para tocar pues sus golpecitos con el puño no se escucharían, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse la puerta se comenzó a abrir, de el salió un perro con forma humanoide, cargaba una gran hacha un poco más chica que él, media tres metros, este se agacho para poder hablar.

-Pequeño yordle ¿Qué deseas?- Su voz era muy grave y profunda

-Busco información sobre el origen de mi raza, busco conocer más sobre las gemas y la magia- Dijo Veigar sin temor

-No veo maldad en ti, acompáñame por favor pero si tratas de llegar a una mala intención morirás- Veigar paso saliva y le siguió, aquella pirámide era una gran biblioteca, Lissandra le había comentado que el guardián de la misma se llamaba Nasus y era el único que podía decirle más acerca del origen

-Me han dicho que te llamas Nasus, el curador de las arenas junto a Renekton trajiste a mi especie a este mundo, quiero conocer por favor explícame- Veigar tenía que conocer su origen, pues no entendía porque podía razonar al igual que un humano, podía pensar, crear y sentir al igual que un humano

-Así es pequeño Yordle, yo y mi hermano vinimos a este universo con el fin de criar a esta nueva raza, los yordles, pequeños, peludos pero más inteligentes que otros seres, nosotros vinimos a estudiarlo pero el pueblo del desierto nos tomaron como sus dioses, nosotros comenzamos a velar por su seguridad a cambio de veneración, en cambio a ustedes los mandamos cerca del mar y bosques para que pudieran desarrollarse correctamente y lo he logrado- Nasus estaba sentado en un gran silla ojeando un libro rojo

-Entonces cuidaron a Shurima…-

-Sí, su gobernante Azir, un hombre con un gran pasión y devoción a su pueblo nos pidió amablemente que cuidáramos de su pueblo, que prosperaran pues habían desertados de aquellas ciudades rivales que constantemente estaban en conflictos, nosotros aceptamos, levantamos las pirámides que serían nuestros hogares y dotamos al desierto de oasis, a sus habitantes animales para este tipo de ambiente y a su gente materiales para construir su pueblo- Cambiaba de pagina

-Nosotros los cuidamos hasta que varios de sus magos desataron varios desastres, Xerath el consejero de Azir le hablo sobre la "Ascensión" un modo de entrenamiento arcano de nuestro universo, podía de dotar a cualquiera de gran poder, Xerath y Renekton deseaban ese poder, pues Renekton siempre se dejó llevar por su ira y su deseo de dominación, Xerath era bastante listo y lo manipulo al igual que Azir, crearon un ritual que consumió su cuerpo convirtiéndolo en energía pura, después inhibió a Azir y lo enterró, en cuanto Renekton me advirtió lo encarcelamos pero él se sacrificó para remendar su error- Cambio de pagina

-Tiempo después, dos de los seguidores de Xerath quisieron abrir un portal a mi dimensión pero acabaron en el Vacío, yo había usado mi clarividencia para espiarlos pero unos tentáculos los arrastro, tanto Malzahar y Kassadin fueron arrastrados al Vacío, después de varios meses regresaron pero habían cambiado, el Vacío se había fusionado con ellos pero Kassadin me prometió evitar que Malzahar regresara al Vacío pues es el quien deseaba conquistar estas tierras, Shurima cayo pues sus reyes no pudieron controlar aquel pueblo con miedo y sin esperanza, pasaron los años y una grieta se abrió, cuando fui al lugar era una grieta que se dirigía al Vacío, inmediatamente trate de cerrarla pero solo fue temporal, Malzahar y Kassadin vinieron a mi llamado y juraron no lo causaron, tenían razón pero no entendía como los mounstros de Vacío lograron abrirlo, pero era demasiado tarde, los Xer´Sai, Cho'gath, Kow´Maw y demás mounstros ingresaron, logre encerrar a los Xer´Sai en Shurima pero los demás fueron capturados hace poco por una tal "Liga de Leyendas", incluso me invitaron a formar parte de la liga, acepte pero me dijeron que mi poder se vería limitado dentro de la Liga pues sino sería un claro ganador-

-Entonces, ¿Shurima alguna vez fue un gran reino?-

-Así es pequeño yordle-

-Escuche algo sobre las guerras rúnicas…-

-Kassadin sabe de eso, podrás encontrarlo en el templo de Azir custodiando la cárcel de Xerath, Malzahar por su parte pasa la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo aquí o matando Xer´Sai- Veigar asintió

-Muchas gracias creador Nasus-

-Solo dime Nasus joven Veigar- Veigar se quedó de piedra pues no le había dicho su nombre a Nasus

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Nasus rio un poco

-Son mis "hijos", conozco sus historias, anda ve con Kassadin- Veigar asintió otra vez y salió rumbo al templo de Azir, anduvo entre las ruinas de aquella ciudad gloriosa, aunque la arena llegaba a consumir los edificios, otros resaltaban. Anduvo caminando hasta que vio aquel templo imponente con un disco solar descansando en el techo, a su alrededor había dos estatuas, una de Nasus y otra de un cocodrilo, paso por aquella puerta imponente dorada, se escuchaba una discusión de fondo rebotando.

-Pero Rek´Sai no podrá pasar, tienes que entenderlo Malzahar-

-Los entes del vacío son más listos que los simples humanos, tú viste a Vel´Koz modificándonos-

-¡Pero nos obligó!, fuimos sus ratas de experimentales- A cada paso se podía escuchar mejor

-Nos liberó de nuestra forma simple, como Xerath-

-Xerath fue otra cosa, el logro la ascensión-

-Kassadin, no tengas miedo de nuestras habilidades, tu puedes atravesar paredes a tu voluntad, robas esa esencia de los xer´sai y la vuelves un escudo-

-Malzahar, no puedo hacer esto, yo no deseo la guerra a nadie y mucho menos volverme un soldado-

-Siempre has sido así de blando y aburrido, siempre con tus libros y en los parques de Shurima-

-¡MALZAHAR!, no menciones la antigua Shurima…-La voz de Kassadin sonaba quebrada

-Espera, siento una presencia…- Veigar trago saliva pues sentía que le atraparían

-Deja reviso, no intentes nada extraño- Kassadin comenzó a avanzar, Veigar preparo su vara por si necesitaba actuar-Te tengo- Kassadin le tomo del cuello de su traje, levantándolo y quitándole la vara

-Devuélvemelo- Veigar intentaba zafarse

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Nasus me mando a buscarte, quiero aprender sobre gemas y runas- Kassadin lo dejo en el suelo, Veigar le miro confundido

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?- Kassadin dudaba del pequeño mago

-Pregúntale a él, pero devuélveme la vara-

-Toma, pero vienes conmigo- Kassadin se la devuelve y comienzan a caminar

-¿Por qué dudas de mí?- Veigar estaba confundido

-Mucha gente viene aquí a robar los tesoros con el cuento de que vienen por parte de Nasus, si es falso, el mismo los parte por la mitad-

-Pues yo hablé con él y me trato muy amable, es mi creador y no puedo mentirle, él lo sabe- Antes de que Kassadin pudo haber dicho algo, Nasus hizo su presencia

-Kassadin, Veigar los necesito- Ambos le miraron confundidos

-¿Qué pasa maestro?-

-Hay una caza recompensas y una mujer rondando por aquí en el desierto, puedo sentir sus presencias, posiblemente llegarían mañana o pasado mañana, Kassadin, entrénalo para que podamos enfrentarles, tengo un mal presentimiento…- Kassadin asintió con la cabeza. Más tarde…

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?-

-Veigar…-

-¿De dónde sacaste esa gema?-

-Fue un regalo de mi abuelo, pero esta fusionada con otras más-

-Ya veo… ¿Por qué viniste aquí?-

-Pues me contaron que había alguien llamado Nasus que podría ayudarme a aprender más sobre la magia-

-Bueno haz venido al lugar correcto, lástima que tendremos poco tiempo para hacerlo-

-No hay problema, aprendo rápido- Dijo Veigar bastante confiando

-Ahora enséñame todo lo que puedes hacer- Veigar asintió y levantando su vara invoco su Horizonte de Sucesos (E), en seguida su Materia Oscura (W), levanto una pared protectora que giraba en su entorno y por último se subió en aquella haciéndola pasar por plataforma

-¿Qué tal?- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Nada mal pero necesitas algo que te genere un escudo o te dé más poder- Dijo Kassadin mientras caminaba hacia un gabinete

-¿Qué clase de poder?- Veigar sonaba interesado

-Pues uno parecido al de Nasus, solo que podría afectarte mentalmente o podrías obtener uno como el mío- Kassadin seguía revolviendo las cosas del gabinete

-Afectarme… pues no tengo mucho que perder- Dijo Veigar dudando un poco

-Bueno, aquí esta- Saco una gema transparente con un brillo transparente en su interior- Una gema en blanco, capaz de cargarla de dos habilidades o más para que el usuario pueda usar solo uno de ellos, a diferencia de otras gemas de transferencia, esta se adaptara a su usuario-

-¿Y cómo funciona?-

-Nasus y yo usaremos Golpe Absorbente (Q) y Esfera Nula (Q) respectivamente, la gema comenzara a cambiar de color hasta volverse multicolor, en ese momento las fusionaras, supongo que ya sabes hacerlo-

-Claro, vamos con Nasus- Dijo Veigar emocionado

-No será necesario- Dijo una voz grave detrás de ellos

-Nasus, que bueno que estés aquí- Dijo Kassadin volteándole a ver

-No hay tiempo que perder, ¿Estás listo Kassadin?- Dijo Nasus tomando su hacha y haciéndola encender

-Listo- Kassadin dejo la gema en el suelo, dibujo un triángulo a su alrededor, ambos contaron hasta tres golpeando directamente la gema, un resplandor se hizo presente y cuando Veigar recupero la visión tomo la gema

-Está muy caliente- Los colores seguían girando

-Deja que se concentre- Dijo Kassadin, la gema comenzó a enfriarse y los colores comenzaban a ir más lento hasta que se detuvieron

-Ahora fusiónalas o estallara- Dijo Nasus, Veigar tomo su gema y comenzó a fusionar aquellas gemas, después de otro flash su gema cambiaba constantemente de color, hasta que se detuvo en el rojo

-Ya quedo, es hora de descubrir que es lo que hare- Veigar estaba completamente feliz, Nasus hizo aparecer un pequeño mago oscuro de su bolsillo, Veigar le apunto y salió una bola de varios colores oscuros que la consumió y le regreso esencia

-Tienes mi poder absorbente- Dejo escapar una leve risa

-Impresionante Veigar-

-Pero, tendrás que equilibrar tu poder, son dos habilidades nuevas, el poder absorbente y su expresión, en mi caso puedo crecer más gracias al poder de las arenas pero con el poder de Kassadin de manera recesiva podrás invocar otra esfera, seria observar que pasa- Veigar asintió y Nasus saco de su bolsillo un saco azul marino

-Veigar ahora piensa lo contrario que pensaste al usar tu poder absorbente contra el saco- Veigar volvió a apuntar su vara del cual un gran proyectil varia color salió impactando contra el saco. Nasus lo sacudió un poco y una voz se escucho

-SOBREPASA LOS LIMITES ESTABLECIDOS, CALCULANDO, PODER 183, ESTADO, AUMENTADO, FORTALEZA, ESENCIA DEL ENEMIGO Y PROPIA- Se cortó y Nasus lo guardo

-Pues sigues robando esencia pero la utilizas para destruir el objetivo, bueno esto nos vendría bien para nuestra pelea, prueba practicar matando uno que otro Xer´Sai con Kassadin, yo cuidare de nuestro prisionero- Nasus se retiró, Kassadin y Veigar salieron al imperio caído

Las tardes en Shurima son tranquilas pero las noches se vuelven hostiles, los Xer´Sai tienen a cazar a viajeros vulnerables, pero algunos buscan liberar a Malzahar para que todo el Vacío pueda pasar a Valoran, Kassadin estaba acostumbrado a esto pero Veigar estaba ansioso por volverse más fuerte

-Tranquilo muchacho, son solo bestias de dos metros de largo, garras afiladas y unos dientes muy grandes jajaja- Kassadin saco su espada

-No creo que sean muy bravos, más que las bestias de Freljord no- Veigar preparaba su vara

-Eso ya veremos- Caminaron un poco hasta que un rugido se escuchó, una banda de Xer´Sais perseguían a una carroza, Veigar lanzo un pilar para llamar su atención, estas bestias se giraron a toda velocidad en contra del caminante del vacío y el nuevo anti mago (el nuevo apodo que se le ocurrió), era un grupo de cuatro bestias, saltaron de las arenas, Kassadin las evadió con Ruptura en el Camino (R) mientras Veigar se protegió con una pared de piedra, invoco un Horizonte de Sucesos (E) seguido de varias Materias Oscuras (W), cuando podía trataba de robar la esencia de los Xer´Sai pero estos aún seguían en pie, Kassadin por su parte usaba su Esfera Nula (Q) y su Cuchilla Infernal (W) para robar la energía de sus enemigos, seguido de Pulso de Fuerza (E) para tomar distancias, cuando pudo volvió a usar su Ruptura en el Camino la cual retumbo un poco causándole más daño al Xer´Sai para ser decapitado por Cuchilla Infernal (W), Veigar los detenía con varias paredes y pilares, de vez en cuando les atrapaba en su Horizonte de Sucesos (E) para bañarlos en Materia Oscura (E), cuando estos comenzaron a caer Veigar usaba su Ataque Maligno (Q) para robarles la esencia y fortalecerle, tras esto solo quedo uno, Kassadin uso su Pulso de Fuerza (E) y Ruptura en el Camino (R) para evitar que escapara, Veigar le atrapo por la espalda y usando su cuchillo le atravesó la garganta matándole.

-Ese fue el último, debo de decir que no son nada incomodos de montar- Dijo Veigar guardando el cuchillo

-¿Y ese cuchillo de hielo oscuro?- Dijo Kassadin un poco más calmado

-Un regalo de Freljord-

-Veo que las leyendas son ciertas, pueden atravesar muchas cosas, las pieles de estos seres son bastantes duras-

-Hay que seguir patrullando, no vaya a ser que tengan refuerzos-

-De eso nunca lo dudes-

 **Que tal gente, espero que les esté gustando esta historia, por ahí tengo una idea re loca que salió del sueño/pesadilla que tuve esta mañana así que, el día que lo use se los hare saber**


	10. Capitulo 10: Shurima 2

**Hola que tal, aquí el noveno capítulo espero que les guste :D**

 **Advertencia: League of Legends y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games y los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

La madrugada se hacía presente, Veigar y Kassadin estuvieron patrullando toda la noche, Kassadin no necesitaba dormir más pero Veigar si, tras sus agotadores enfrentamiento contra aquellas bestias, Veigar trataba de mantenerse en pie pero este no pudo aguantar más y cayo tendido al suelo, Kassadin al notarle le recogió y lo llevo a un lugar mejor para que pudiera descansar.

 ***En los sueños de Veigar***

 _Nunca lo lograras…_

 _Eres débil…_

 _Ni te esfuerces, de cualquier forma morirás…_

 _¡Basta! –Veigar se encontraba en una celda levemente iluminada por una vela, trato de levantarse pero su pierna izquierda le dolía mucho, no podía revisarla pues no podía ver, necesitaba aquella vela, comenzó a arrastrarse, sentía que se le iba el aliento con cada movimiento pero debía resistir, una voz en su cabeza resonaba cada vez que avanzaba_

 _-Continua, por favor…- Seguía moviéndose con dificultad, aquella voz se completaba más, era parecida a la de una mujer pero era algo aguda_

 _-No me abandones… No hoy…Ni nunca…-Veigar jadeaba cansado pero estaba bastante cerca de la vela_

 _-Veigar…Lo lograras- Aquella voz se quebrantó y Veigar tomo aquella vela_

 ***Fin del sueño***

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Kassadin viéndolo

-Si ¿Qué paso?- Dijo Veigar levantándose del suelo

-Te desmayaste en la madrugada, Nasus y yo te dejamos aquí para que descansaras pero recién que te iba a levantar te caíste y comenzaste a agitarte-

-Oh, gracias, pero deja desayuno antes de hacer de practicar- Kassadin asintió y le dejo solo en la habitación, Veigar tomo su mochila y tomo una fruta y abrió una lata, cuando termino de comer salió a buscar a Kassadin, para su fortuna se encontraba en un patio con decoraciones rúnicas, aunque estaba algo acabado por la flora que crecía sin importancia al ambiente tan caliente

-¿Listo?- Dijo Kassadin mientras se ponía enfrente de el

-Si- Veigar saco su vara

-Perfecto, ahora comenzaras a dominar tu ataque absorbente-

-Bien- Kassadin lanzo unos costales mágicos al aire, Veigar al reaccionar solo le logro atinar a uno

-Más rápido, jamás sabrás quien podrá atacarte- Veigar asintió y comenzaron el entrenamiento, pasaron horas y horas hasta que Nasus apareció

-Me temo que es hora de llevar la practica al campo- Kassadin y Veigar comenzaron a seguirle, sigilosamente se acercaron a la tumba de Xerath, enfrente de la puerta había dos mujeres, las únicas sobrevivientes de las trampas del templo.

-Sivir, esta puerta solo se abrirá con la llave que tienes-

-Así que no solo sirves para matar eh pequeña- Dijo Sivir mientras acariciaba su arma

-Bueno, es aquí donde nos separamos- Sivir le miro confundida pero aquella mujer traicionera le dio un filerazo al estómago, esta tomo el arma y la coloco en el seguro, Nasus molesto ante aquel acto le dio vida a la estatua de serpiente, la cual mordió a aquella mujer transformándole

-Eso te pasa por ser una escoria Cassiopeia- Dijo Sivir escupiendo sangre, aquella mujer se deslizo huyendo, pero lo que habían desatado era mucho peor, la puerta retumbaba y de un golpe el arma salió volando y un cocodrilo acompañado de un sarcófago roto con forma humanoide salieron de él, los tres inmediatamente salieron a recibirles.

-Renekton…- Nasus no podía creer lo que veía

-Maldito traicionero, siempre supe tus intenciones, Xerath me lo conto todo después de ayudarle a liberarse- Aquel cocodrilo le contesto con furia

-Libre, parcialmente lo soy, nada ni nadie podrá detenerme, ni tu Nasus- Dijo aquel sarcófago

-Xerath, no permitiremos que salgas de aquí- Dijo Kassadin sacando su espada

-Mírate Kassadin, solo eres un mutante, yo soy un ser ascendido- Dijo Xerath burlándose

-¡Basta!- Veigar uso su Horizonte de Sucesos (E) para detener a Renekton y Xerath pero se libraron fácilmente

Nasus cargo su hacha contra Renekton, Kassadin por su parte trataba de cubrirse del constante bombardeo de Pulso Arcano (Q), Ojo de la Destrucción (W) e Impacto Orbital (E) de Xerath, Veigar por su parte lanzaba pilares y robaba esencia con Ataque Maligno (Q) para poder cargar lo suficiente su Estallido Primordial (R) y detenerle, Kassadin arto de los ataques constantes le correspondió con Cuchilla Infernal (W) para robarle esencia también se cubría con el escudo de Esfera Nula (Q) pues Xerath no paraba de hacer daño, llegaba a romper los pilares que Veigar lanzaba con un simple Pulso Arcano (Q) y si uno de estos llegaba a rozarle podría ser mortal, incluso podria romper los hechizos de su traje, a Xerath le dolía aquellos impactos que le robaban su energía, pues al estar constituido principalmente por ello era bastante vulnerable a los anti-magos, tras sentir la necesidad de usar más fuerza uso su Rito Arcano (R), aquellos impactos eran meteoritos, Veigar trataba de cubrirse y correr pues aquel impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para romper la serpiente que maldijo a Cassiopeia, Kassadin usaba Ruptura en el Camino (R) para esquivar los golpes y acumular poder, en cuanto pudo cargarla hasta que tronara donde pisara se lanzó directamente contra Xerath, tras haber saltado uso Esfera Nula (Q) para robarle energía y usar Pulso de Fuerza (E) para abrir espacios entre las piedras que el rodeaban para asestar su Cuchilla Infernal (W) para detenerle, Veigar uso su Ataque Maligno (Q) para robarle la suficiente esencia y usar Estallido Primordial (R), Xerath pego un grito de dolor, sufría pues su modo ascendido seguía limitado por su prisión, de un destello se alejó y Renekton usando su arma aventó a Nasus para alejarse junto a Xerath, Nasus al estar agotado por el combate extensivo que tuvo junto a su hermano, les dejara escapar.

-No les den caza, no podrán contra las bestias y el clima de Shurima- Dijo Nasus jadeando

-Está bien, descansemos y curaremos a la chica- Dijo Kassadin

-Pero ya no está- Dijo Veigar alarmado

 ***Durante la pelea***

- _No puedo más, moriré, esta no me la esperaba, talvez morir en manos de otro mercenario o podrirme en una cárcel noxiana, mi sangre fluye y no hay forma de detenerla, Cassiopeia se salió con la suya y estas bestias pelean sin darme importancia, talvez muera por el ataque de ellos si no muero desangrada-_ Pensaba Sivir, pues no le quedaba mucho, cerro sus ojos y una lagrima salió, era el fin, tantos años como mercenaria después de quedar huérfana, solo con el arma que su padre que le dejo, sintió unas manos recorrer su cuerpo, no pudo verle el rostro pues se sentía tan agotada, sintió como la levantaron y se la llevaba, podía escuchar una voz

 _-Por favor…no mueras…te salvare…resiste…puedo oler las manantiales de Shurima- Su salvador le hablaba tranquilo y pausado, por dentro moría de los nervios pues quería salvar a aquella mujer, el agua cayendo se escuchaba cerca, una cascada inminente se hizo presente,siguió caminando hasta que llego a las aguas de un rio que se formaba  
_

 _-Llegamos, estas fuentes serán lo suficiente para salvarte- Deja a Sivir en el agua para que se recupere  
_

 ***En otro lugar***

-¿Nasus estas bien?- Kassadin le veía preocupado

-Me preocupa Renekton, ¿Qué cosas le diría Xerath?-

-Xerath es una artimaña controladora, pudo prometerle cualquier cosa con el fin de satisfacer su ego-

-Iré a descansar a la biblioteca- Nasus se levantó cansado y se fue despacio

-Kassadin ¿Qué haremos?- Veigar bostezo del cansancio

-Haremos lo mismo, descansar- Veigar asintió y cada uno fue a su cuarto

 ***Sueño de Veigar***

 _Abrió los ojos y solo podía ver sus pies gracias a una vela que tenía, al parecer estaba en un pasillo amplio pues difícilmente podía ver la lejanía del mismo._

 _-Ahora ¿Dónde estoy?- Veigar comenzó a caminar con bastante cuidado de no tropezarse, pasaron varios minutos y no llegaba a ningún lugar pero una voz se escuchaba del fondo, comenzó a avanzar más rápido pues esa voz era familiar_

 _-Por favor…- Aquella voz hizo eco, cada vez más estaba cerca, el pasillo comenzaba a inclinarse ligeramente a cada paso volviéndose una empinada subida_

 _-Resiste…no me abandones- La voz cada vez era más clara, no estaba lejos, Veigar caminaba lo más rápido posible pero su pierna no le dejaba_

 _-No quiero perder lo único que amo…- Estaba bastante cerca pero no veía nada_

 _-No mueras Veigar- Esa voz la escucho en su lado izquierdo pero al voltear_

 ***Fin del sueño***

-Esa voz… era la de una yordle pero no de Jazmín- Veigar seguía algo acelerado del sueño –Iré a por ella- Tomo su sombrero y fue a despedirse de Kassadin y Nasus, para su suerte los dos estaban en el patio runico

-Buenos días- Dijo Veigar al acercarse

-Buenos días Veigar- Dijo Kassadin

-Veigar, ahí algo importante que debes saber- Dijo Nasus mientras desdoblaba una carta

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo algo curioso

-Un cartero en la mañana llego con este aviso de "La liga de leyendas" de la cual se encargara en mantener la paz, nosotros nos uniremos pero queremos saber si tú también lo deseas-

-No puedo, mi pareja me espera en Demacia y no puedo dejarle sola otra vez-

-Está bien, pero si decides cambiar de opinión siempre serás bienvenido-

-Nasus ya sabía que hoy te irías, por lo cual te compramos comida y te regalaremos una gema en blanco- Dijo Kassadin entregándole una bolsa

-Gracias, lastima por lo de ayer- Dijo Veigar despidiéndose

En cuanto salió a las arenas, levanto su loza y comenzó a deslizarse rumbo al norte, después de un tiempo sin ver a su amada y ser más fuerte por los entrenamientos, Veigar necesita relajarse, aunque viajar por loza de piedra en Shurima era lo más efectivo, no podía descansar ya que tenía que guiarla y estar con un calorón no era ideal, pero en cuestión de dos horas llegaría sano y salvo evitando todos los peligros que representa viajar a pie y más si es de noche, podía ver a los xer´sai recorriendo las arenas siguiéndole pero estas no le atacarían pues no podrían con todo el poder que él tiene, veía carrozas con personas y uno que otro pequeño pueblo pero nada de interés, así por un par de horas hasta llegar a Demacia, bajo de su piedra y camino a la puerta donde los soldados le hicieron pasar, camino entre las casas hasta llegar a la de Jazmín, toco y ella le abrió, pasaron y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Veigar ¿Qué tal el viaje?- Le pregunto bastante curiosa

-Muy bueno pero ocupo bañarme, no tardare- Jazmín asintió y Veigar se retiró al baño, abrió las llaves y comenzó a desvestirse, entro a la regadera y comenzó a tallarse el cuerpo pero sin darse cuenta alguien había entrado, se acercó y le tapo los ojos

-Hey ¿Qué está pasando?- Dijo Veigar en shock

-Tranquilo tontito soy yo- Jazmín le quita las manos y este se voltea

-Pero no puedes entrar… digo es tu casa… pero…- Veigar estaba bastante nervioso

-Ssshhh no digas nada y déjate llevar- Jazmín comenzó a acariciar su cara, la tomo y lo beso, Veigar le correspondió y la tomo de la espalda, ella comenzó a jugar con su cabello, así comenzó su actor de amor, entre besos y caricias pero Veigar se detuvo en seco

-Espera a la noche, estoy algo cansado y necesito una ducha-

-Está bien, esta noche te voy a devorar- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, tras diez minutos de esto, Veigar salió con una toalla cubriéndole, pues Jazmín tomo su ropa

-Jazmín, ¿Dónde dejaste mi traje?-

-Lo puse a mojarse un rato, estaba sudado y oloroso-

-Pero no tengo más ropa- Dijo Veigar desconcertado

-Te compre un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra, están en tu cama- Veigar asintió y fue a vestirse al cuarto, la ropa le quedaba bastante bien, pues debería comenzar a acostumbrarse a la vida normal y sedentaria de las personas.

 ***Fin del recuerdo***

-Viktor- Dijo Veigar levantándose

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es todo por hoy, iré a buscar a Lulú-

-Está bien- Viktor se levantó a abrirle la puerta, en cuanto salió se acercó a Blitzcrank

-Blitz, estamos más cerca de que tengas sentimientos desarrollados-

-Perfecto-

 ***En otro lugar***

-Lux, tú y yo sabemos que si no curamos a Veigar me correrán de la liga-

-Pero ¿Quién será?-

-Pues sospecho de esa enana purpura, siempre está a su lado y Veigar jamás le hizo caso, además él tenía su pareja-

-¿Veigar tenía pareja?, ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Es lo de menos lux, tendremos que atrapar a Lulú- Dijo Ahri levantándose

-Está bien- Salieron del apartamento en dirección al elevador, subieron a la planta de donde vivía Lulú y se acercaron a la puerta, Lux toco amablemente y en cuanto ella salió quedo atrapada por la cárcel de luz de Lux, Ahri la tomo y comenzó a reírse

-Ahora confesaras tus engaños pequeña, te descubrimos- Lulú trago saliva pero algo les comenzó a rodearlas

-Déjala en paz Ahri- Dijo Veigar con su vara apuntándole

-Esta pequeña te ha estado engañando, te hechizo Veigar- Dijo Ahri un poco molesta

-Ella no ha hecho algo así, ¿O no Lulú?- La yordle se soltó y comenzó a llorar -¿Lulú?- Veigar se comenzó a acercar pero ella comenzó a hablar entre lagrimas

-Lo siento….- Veigar le miraba confundido

-Vamos niña, dile lo que le hiciste- Le dijo Ahri molesta

-Te hechice porque jamás me hacías caso, siempre tan frio y cortante, pensé que así sería la única forma de acercarme a ti- Veigar saco sus llaves, abrió la puerta de apartamento que por suerte estaba alado, cargo a Lulú y se la llevo a su cuarto, la tendió en la cama y cerró la puerta

-Lulú no me importa que me hayas hecho, tú ya me gustabas pero no quería dañarte, existen personas que son capaces de matarte con tal de hacerme sufrir- Al sentarse a su lado, ella lo abraza

-Veigar tú me gustas mucho, de todos los yordles que conozco eres el único que no está presumiendo, no eres vanidoso ni nada de eso, no me importa quién o quienes te quieran herir, ambos somos fuertes y podremos con todo pero solo juntos- La acostó y ella se acurruco junto a él, Veigar comenzó a jugar con su cabellos para que se tranquilizara, tras un rato de esto ambos cayeron dormidos.

 ***En el pasillo***

-¿Y ahora?- Dijo Lux algo confusa

-Pues ya quedo Lux, no hay nada más que hacer, vamos por un helado- Lux asintió y comenzaron a caminar

 ***En otro lugar***

-Al fin haz encontrado el amor pequeña, disfruta tu regalo y cuídalo, pues jamás sabrás cuando podrá caerse todo- Taric veía una gema que daba visión de la que pasaba con Lulú y Veigar, la dejo en su repisa y salió al balcón, el sol se ocultaba y el aire comenzaba a agitarse. Taric por curiosidad volteo hacia abajo y vio una extraña escena, Katarina y Garen estaban hablando, siendo de facciones contrarias se seguían viendo.

 **Que tal este capítulo, bueno es hora de enfocarnos un poco en la actualidad y pues quiero invitarlos a leer "La ascensión de Shurima" un Fic de Beryl96 que se enfoca en Azir, tómenlo en cuenta como continuación de lo que paso en Shurima ;)**


	11. Capitulo 11: Te quiero

**Hola que tal, aquí el onceavo capítulo espero que les guste: D**

 **Advertencia: League of Legends y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games y los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

El sonido de una guitarra y la voz de hombre despertaron a la pareja, Veigar se levantó tallándose los ojos para abrir mientras Lulú se quitaba los cabellos de la cara, tras abrir la puerta vio a Ekko cantando y tocando sentado afuera de una puerta, esta al abrirse él se levantó de inmediato, entro a la habitación y no se supo nada más.

-¿Qué paso?- Dijo Lulú tras bostezar

-Era Ekko tocando enfrente de una habitación pero entro a ella así sin más- Dijo Veigar confundido

-¿Quién sabe? En fin- Le toma el brazo causando que se sonrojase

-Vamos a desayunar- Lulú asintió y salieron del cuarto.

Por primera vez llegarían juntos a desayunar, a muchos campeones e invocadores les parecía curioso como esta pequeña yordle enamoro a uno de los campeones más serio y fríos, se rumoraba que siempre se veían a escondidas, otros que Veigar siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero nada era verdad y él lo sabía:

-Mira lo que tenemos, el pequeño y su noviecita pufff que asco de dan- Talón dijo mientras mordía su quesadilla

-La verdad no me interesan esos dos- Dijo Katarina mientras bebía de su jugo de naranja

-Como son ustedes dos tan bruscos, se nota que nunca han amado a alguien, ellos dos por fin están juntos- Dijo Cassiopeia mientras rebanaba sus hotcakes

-Cassio no hay lugar para el amor en la guerra-

-Talón tiene razón, amar es para los débiles y nosotros no lo somos-

-Que secos pueden ser- Dijo con mal gusto Cassiopeia

*Mientras con…*

-¿Cómo amaneció la parejita?- Dijo Soraka bastante alegre causando que se sonrojaran

-Pues...- Solo eso alcanzo a decir Lulú

-Bastante bien- Contesto Veigar poniéndole un dedo en los labios a Lulú para que no dijera nada

-Presento un aumento de temperatura en sus cuerpos, son signos de fiebre ¿Se sienten bien?- Les dijo Orianna

-¿Fiebre? No… tal vez solo tengamos calor- Dijo Lulú algo desconcertada

-Bueno no se queden ahí parados y siéntense- Dijo Nami sonriendo

Tras un rato de escuchar varias historias sobre adc´s, Veigar termino de comer y se retiro

-Oye Lulú ¿Ayer que paso que no estuviste en tu cuarto en toda la tarde?- Dijo curiosa Soraka

-¿Yo? Emm…- Lulú estaba roja de la vergüenza

-Jajaja pilla te cachamos, ¿Qué hiciste con Veigar?- Dijo Nami

-Pues… después de que me liberara de las garras de Ahri, me tomo y me llevo a su cuarto, me consoló mientras acariciaba mi cabello, yo estaba en su pecho y me quede dormida tras escuchar latir su corazón-

-Aaawww- Se escuchó al unísono de las tres

-No me digas que hicieron cosas…- Dijo Janna

-¡NO!- Dijo Lulú roja

-Bueno, entonces solo durmieron juntos y ya- Dijo Orianna

-Pues si…-

-Eres toda una traviesa Lulú- Dijo Soraka mientras se reía un poco

-No es para tanto… mejor hablemos de otra cosa- Dijo Lulú roja de la vergüenza

*Mientras en otro lado*

-Doctor Viktor, este experimento está llegando a su fin, ¿Qué es lo siguiente?- Dijo Blitzcrank

-Aun no lo sé Blitzcrank, talvez me daré un tiempo para respirar un poco de la liga- Le dijo sin dejar de ver su tableta

-Iré con Orianna si no le molesta-

-Está bien- Blitzcrank salió así sin mas

-Creo que es tiempo de buscar compañía, si Veigar tiene su pareja ¿Por qué yo no podría?- Viktor comenzó a maquinar otro plan, un plan que completaría su lista de deseos, aquellos sueños que maquinaba al ser solo un joven habitante de Zaun

Siempre se dedicó a trabajar y a estudiar, aunque fue de pobre origen tuvo rica educación gracias a un científico que lo tomo como ayudante en su laboratorio, en la escuela nunca fue de los mejores y a menudo se escapaba, la tutora de turno estuvo tras el por tres años, le regañaba pero este le ignoraba poco podía hacer para corregir a aquel muchacho que había perdido la fe de un mundo mejor, tanta fue su desesperación que un día llorando le pidió que parara y reflexionara las cosas, que supiera que nadie te puede prometer un futuro mejor ya que el tiempo y las decisiones forjan un destino. Viktor por primera vez escucho su monologo sobre la vida sin decir nada, cuando acabo le dio un abrazo y entre lágrimas de aquellas bellas palabras le agradeció pues le dio uno de los mejores conocimientos que se pueden adquirir, una razón de ser…

-No te fallare Lucia, te lo prometí y mis palabras nunca serán en vano- Tomo su gabardina y salió así sin mas

*Mientras en otro lugar*

-Bueno es hora de leer un poco- Veigar saca sus llaves para entrar a su apartamento pero…

- _Campeón, un invocador requiere de su presencia por favor vaya a la sala de tele transportación-_

-Genial, otra partida más- Comenzó a caminar hacia aquella sala, tras cinco minutos de caminar entre la Liga llego para reunirse con su equipo

Bienvenidos a la Grieta del Invocador, el anunciador sonó y todos comenzaron a comprar.

El equipo azul conformado por Gnar, Vi, Ahri, Lucían y Tresh en sus respectivas posiciones contra Olaf, Nocturne, Veigar, Ashe y Sona, cada uno se saludó y comenzaron a posicionarse

-Es muy buena nuestra composición, pero Vi será un problema con ese ulti- Pensó Veigar mientras avanzaba a la torre del exterior

-Miren lo que el viento trajo- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa

-Lo que digas- Dijo para que parara de hablar

-Uy la novia le pega por hablar con otras mujeres jajaja- Comenzó a reírse

-Si no tienes nada mejor que decir sshh- comenzó a callarle pero fue en vano

-Vamos a ver que puedes hacer pequeño mandilón-

Tras quince minutos de estar soportando sus constantes burlas, Nocturne avisa que gankeara, Veigar comenzó a acercarse para atraparle en su Horizonte de Sucesos (E), Nocturne creo un campo de oscuridad que dejo sin visión al equipo enemigo, este mismo se le abalanza a Ahri induciéndole una pesadilla mientras Veigar casteo todo su kit en ella, *Primera sangre*.

-Bueno Noc-

-Wardea, no vaya a ser que te gankeen- Dijo esto mientras regresaba a la jungla

Tras un minuto Ahri y Veigar seguían farmeando hasta que ella rompió el silencio

-Así que siempre dependes de alguien para lograr las cosas, pfff- Dijo despectivamente

-Eso no es cierto- En cuanto se distrajo, Vi salió del arbusto usando su combo fulminándolo

-Esa mujer…- Pensó

-Veigar ¿Te molesta mucho Ahri?- Pregunto su invocador

-Solo se burla porque soy novio de Lulú-

-Trata de ignorarla y concéntrate para tus hechizos-

Tras quince minutos más, el equipo enemigo había llegado a los inhibidores porque Olaf perdió conexión con su invocador

-¿Últimas palabras Veigar?- Dijo esto Ahri al ver que Tresh engancho a Veigar

-…- Cerro los ojos y espero su muerte

-Pfff que aburrido eres- Con un disparo de Lucían, Veigar cayó al suelo rendido

*Derrota* Sonó el anunciador, Veigar salió algo molesto pero para su mala suerte alguien le tapo los ojos y lo levanto, no le dejaba moverse pero sentía que subía, cuando pudo ver estaba en una torre, en el techo para ser más precisos, volteo a su derecha y su sorpresa fue a ver a Talón

-Vaya partida-Talón saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Veigar saco una caja metálica de su bolsillo

-Quiero pedirte un favor, y eres el único que podría ayudarme, ¿Gustas uno?- Le dijo mientras le ofrecía uno

-Tengo los míos, solo dame el encendedor- Encendió el cigarro y saco un poco de humo al suspirar-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Mi libertad depende del perdón de las personas de la liga a las cuales pude haber llegado a lastimar, es lo único que te pido para ser libre-

-Todo pasa a factura…, pero ¿Por qué he de ayudarte?-

-Veigar, todos me conocen como uno de los campeones más fríos y misteriosos, pero pocos saben que hay alguien a quien amo y lo último que quiero es que sufra por si me llegan a matar por todas mis acciones-

-Uno no puede dejar eso de un día para otro Talón-

-Lo sé, pero ella me motiva a tener una razón de estar vivo y dejar vivir-

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- Dijo esto tras unos minutos de pensarlo

-Dentro de quince días será mi juicio final en la Liga, si la mayoría de los campeones me dan el perdón, seré libre y posiblemente deje la liga-

-Suerte con eso, ahora me iré, te veré en el tribunal- Veigar levanto la baldosa en donde estaba sentado y comenzó a descender, termino en el patio de los apartamentos que para su suerte Lulú y Taric estaban en la fuente

-Veigar ¡¿Qué haces?!- Dijo bastante alarmada Lulú-

-Pues daba un pequeño paseo y…-

-Eso no, ¿Estas fumando?- Lulú estaba súper preocupada

-¿Eh? Ah sí, lo hago cuando las partidas son estresantes y eso-

-Pero es malo para tu salud, prométeme que no fumaras-

-Está bien, deja lo apago- Veigar le dio un último toque y lo desapareció, Lulú lo tomo de la mano y fueron con Taric

Tras una hora de estar hablando, el anochecer cayó ante ellos, la luna se reflejaba en el agua y los sonidos de los insectos hicieron su aparición. Taric se levanto

-Chicos, se está haciendo tarde y tengo que regresar a mi apartamento, nos vemos mañana- Taric se fue caminando tranquilamente

-Veigar ahí que regresar también, solo te quiero preguntar unas cosas antes-

-¿Qué pasa Lulú?-

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?-

-Un poco antes de entrar a la liga, cuando viajaba por Ionia pero eso es otra historia, hay que regresar pronto a los apartamentos que no tardara en comenzar la lluvia-

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no eres tan malo como dice la liga? Así como un súper villano o un tirano- Dijo curiosa

-Pues solo lo invente para que no me rechazaran por ser un simple mago, además nunca me ha gustado la idea de dominar y todo eso, sería un gran lio dirigir todo Valoran solo- En eso la lluvia comenzó y aceleraron el paso, se escuchaban las nubes retumbar

-¿En serio? Jamás lo imagine, pero conociéndote mejor creo…- El rugido de un trueno cercano hizo su presencia sacando de onda a los dos

-Sonó bastante cerca- Las luces se apagaron, Lulú saco su bastón y comenzó a iluminar el camino

-Bueno, el elevador no funcionara y creo que mi puerta tampoco-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es mágica o sencilla?- Le pregunto dudoso

-Es eléctrica para que pix pasara en caso de que quisiera descansar-

-Pues quédate conmigo, no hay problema- Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, algo viejas pero funcionales

-Sabes, eres mi primer novio…-

-¿Enserio?, antes de que entraras a aquel bosque ¿nunca tuviste pareja o algo por el estilo?-

-Era demasiado pequeña y joven… nunca pensé en eso hasta que llegue aquí a la liga y Soraka me empezó a explicar sobre las relaciones humanas-

-Eso es cierto, pero supongo que llegaste a enamorarte de algún campeón de la liga como Jayce o Ezreal-

-jajaja que dices, ellos son humanos y nosotros yordles-

-Pues de Teemo o Rumble, incluso Kennen-

-Teemo es el platónico de Tristana, Rumble es algo pesado e insistente con Tristana y Kennen nunca deja sus entrenamientos, Amumu esta maldito y la Liga nos prohíbe estar cerca de el mucho tiempo, Heimendinger y Ziggs son muy cerebritos y algo locos-

-¿Y yo?-

-Tu, bueno eras bastante misterioso, solitario y frio, al principio las chicas me dijeron que casi no hablabas con otros campeones, que pocas veces se te veía con Nasus o con Lissandra en la biblioteca, al principio me ponía nerviosa al querer hablarte pero nunca fuiste grosero conmigo, talvez algo cortante pero nada de eso-

-Pues nunca me has hecho algo, ¿Por qué debía de tratarte mal si solo querías hablar?, que me hablen jamás me molesto ni nunca me gusto si no tiene un buen fin- Veigar saco sus llaves y pasaron, tomo unas velas y las encendió

-¿Velas? Eres muy romántico para ser tan serio- Lulú se sonrojo un poco

-¿Eh? No… no es por eso, no creo que quieras pasar todo el rato iluminando con tu bastón, aparte me gustan estas velas-

-Bueno, pero sabes, hay algo que aún no te he dicho-

-Dime-

-Te quiero- Lulú comenzó a besarle, Veigar no quería quedarse atrás, podría ser bastante frio y serio pero a la hora de demostrar el cariño era bastante bueno.

Jadeando, Veigar comenzó a jugar en su espalda mientras ella jugaba con su cabello, el comenzó a bajar las manos hasta llegar a sus caderas.

-Veigar…-

-Yo sé que tú sabes que yo sé que sabía que querías- Paso sus manos curioseando, ella comenzó a jadear más y más, ella paso a su cuello y comenzó a comerle, le daba pequeños mordiscos, aunque le dolían no quería que ella parara. Se separó y se quitó parte de su traje, ella dejo que él le quitara parte de su vestido, el acto ha comenzado, el deseo de uno al otro les atrae, no era la primera vez para Veigar pero si para ella…

-Veigar… estoy nerviosa-

-Tranquila, tendré cuidado solo dolerá un poquito al inicio- Lulú asintió, Veigar tras acostarla, la abrió y comenzó a quitarle poco a poco su pantalón, jugo con sus piernas y comenzó a quitarle su ropa íntima, lo que veía era lo más preciado para ella, su intimidad. Veigar se preparó masajeándole, Lulú dejaba escapar pequeño gemidos pero al usar su lengua comenzó a derretirse, lamida tras lamida gemía más y más, se detuvo en seco y saco su intimidad, para ella era la primera vez que veía algo así, cerró los ojos y sintió como entro, sentía que se moría le dolía pero sentía algo de placer, se deslizaba poco a poco y el dolor subía hasta que topo, comenzó a salir suavemente, comenzó a disfrutarlo, entraba y salía, aumentaba el ritmo y ambos jadeaban y gemían, ella soltaba una que otra lagrima, el yordle de sus sueños le hacia el amor, tras unos minutos sentía que no tenía cuerpo, sus almas se mezclaban y danzaban al unísono, el momento era eterno, dejaron de ser dos para ser uno, pero sintió esa separación al ver que él se detuvo.

-¿Qué…que…pa…sa…?- Apenas podía hablar, no sentía su cuerpo aun

-No puedo correrme dentro de ti, podría embarazarte y aun no podemos tener un hijo-

-Olvida eso, te amo- Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo

-Yo también te amo Lulú-

 **Que tal este capítulo emocionante lleno de "Lemmon" según RubyLRed, pues si Veigar no es virgen y ahora Lulú tampoco, ¿Quieren saber cómo paso? Pues esperen a los siguientes capítulos, y si quieren saber porque no he podido subir pues simplemente les diré que los exámenes, química inorgánica y demás materias además de fiestas familiares y que mi familia vino y pues no puedo descansar bien y Riot :3 querido Riot sacara a Kindred y su evento de PI que me tuvo viciado y adivinen quien se compró el mes pasado con PI a Yasuo y a Azir, pues si yo y ya tengo 7800 para Kindred :3**


End file.
